Hide and Seek
by ButterflyGirl89
Summary: Olivia's new born baby is snatched by a perp the SVU are after. He's a suspected pedophile but the detectives quickly realize there is so much about him that they don't know. It's a race to get the baby back and stop a very sick perp. E/O. Rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I've had planned for months but never got around to writing up, so I thought I would write it up now and get it posted. This one is going to be an E/O story, unlike my two most recent fics.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, hope you enjoy.**

**Summary: Olivia is pregnant and can't wait for the arrival of her baby. However, after she gives birth an accused pedophile with a grudge against the SVU snatches the baby. It's a race against time for the detectives to get the baby back and catch their perp. But with the kidnapper making constant and new demands; it's a race that the SVU look doomed to lose. None of them, however, will give up. They're a family at the SVU and they're fighting for one of their own…**

**Disclaimer: Any characters you've seen on SVU do not belong to me, I'm simply lending them. Ones you haven't seen on the show belong to me.**

**Prologue**

It was almost 11.30pm and for once it was dead quiet outside St Anne's hospital. Inside was another story, the hallways were littered with patients and Doctors and nurses ran around hectically trying to fix up the patients as quickly as they could before moving onto the next one.

This was hardly the best hospital in Manhattan. It was usually full of criminals or people who couldn't afford better hospitals. All in all it was somewhere you came when you were desperate.

The place suddenly got even more hectic when the medics pushed a trolley in. Doctors and nurses quickly ran over to them, this was clearly a job for the ER.

"What have we got?" A Doctor asked.

"Caucasian, female, just turned eight months pregnant, heavily bleeding with abdominal pains. We've tried everything but this baby's coming and the bleeding isn't stopping." A medic said.

"What's her name?" a nurse asked.

"Benson, Olivia Benson." Elliot Stabler said.

He took a quick glance around the hospital, which suddenly had an eerie silence over it. He couldn't help but be grateful it was the nearest hospital to the SVU. He, like the medics, hadn't been sure that Olivia or the baby would make it to another one. At this moment they were desperate.

He looked back down at Olivia and took her hand in his as he walked along side the trolley as the medics and Doctors practically ran it to the ER. He listened as the Doctors, nurses and medics shared their medical jargon. The only things he seemed to be able to understand were _'blood'_ and _'she's losing it fast'._

His heart was pounding wildly in his chest but he daren't show his partner and best friend how scared he was. He had to be strong for her. Instead he looked into her big brown, tear filled eyes and said, "You're both gonna be fine Liv, I promise."

Olivia gripped his hand tighter as more pain ripped through her body. Her other hand remained on her swollen stomach. She couldn't help but cry out as more pain hit her, pain that was only getting worse and worse.

Elliot was so busy praying as hard as he could to God to keep her and the baby safe that the Doctor had to repeat himself. "I said how far along is she?" the tall older looking Doctor ordered, bringing Elliot away from his thoughts.

"Err…she's 37 weeks." Elliot informed him.

"How did this happen?" A nurse asked him.

"We were interviewing a perp and he attacked her. We're detectives at the Manhattan SVU." Elliot told them, never taking his eyes of Olivia. He hated seeing the obvious pain on her face. Her fear was so clear it broke his heart.

"What the hell is she still doing working when she's this far along?" Another nurse asked.

Elliot ignored her question and just concentrated on Olivia. He hated himself for having not stopped the perp before he had attacked her and he hated having to see her like this.

Olivia suddenly cried out in pain, the pain she had been feeling had suddenly tripled as she felt a gush between her legs and knew it meant she was bleeding more. She couldn't help but cry.

"She's bleeding more!" A nurse yelled.

"Let's just get her to the OR before we lose her!" The tall Doctor ordered.

"Elliot…" Olivia said. Her voice was barely audible.

"It's okay Liv. You're gonna be fine." he said.

"I'm losing the baby." Olivia thought out loud.

"No you're not." he said confidently.

Olivia couldn't help but feel guilty. She knew she should never have been interviewing the perp and should never have put her baby at risk the way she had. _She just wanted so badly to get this perp, she hated him for all the things he had done to those kids_. She had pissed him off so much that he had beat her and possibly killed her baby, the only family she would ever have.

Elliot, no matter how hard he tired, couldn't take his eyes off Olivia. He was so scared for her right now, for her and the baby. He knew she was bleeding badly and the pain she was in was obvious. He knew the doctors were talking about her but he couldn't understand a word they were saying. He was suddenly scared out of his wits as Olivia screamed in pain again and lots more blood began forming around her.

He stopped dead on the spot and ran his hands over his face. He couldn't stop thinking he was about to lose her forever and there was so much he still needed to tell her. _Something he should have told her years ago._ When he managed to pull it back together he ran after them. He got there in time to see the Doctors and nurses push the trolley into a lift.

"Don't let them die!" he yelled before the doors shut and he was left staring at shiny metal.

**TBC**

**Next chapter goes back to before this one, if you get me?**

**Thanks again for reading. Let me know what you think. Next chapter will be up after at least four reviews. So please leave a review if you'd like more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thanks for all the reviews and alerts and favourite adds and stuff – you guys are awesome. : D**

**This has taken me longer to update than I thought it would. Life just likes to jump up and get in the way I suppose.**

**Glad you all wanted more of this story, it's gonna be a longish one.**

**This chapter goes back before the events of the first chapter. This chapter shows how Olivia came to be attacked and also starts off some of the main events of the story.**

**Chapter 1**

**_(Earlier that day)_**

It was completely dark. Elliot couldn't see a thing in front of him. He couldn't even see his own hand when he put it _right_ in front of his face. His head told him to keep walking, just keep walking straight. _So he did_. Thankfully he found the plan working.

- - - - - -

Olivia stood in the freezing cold. It was only 2.00pm but it was a dull and miserable day. She hated being unable to go in on raids and do her job like Elliot and the others. But seeing as she was eight months pregnant there wasn't much she could do. Cragen had wanted her to go on leave months ago. She had gone…but had quickly come back when she couldn't let the current case rest.

As she stood outside, along with some other armed officers, she rubbed her swollen stomach. She hardly looked eight months pregnant, _more like 5_, but she didn't care, she knew her baby was healthy and the bonus of it all was that she was still able to sit at her desk and reach the keyboard without having to rest it on top of her bump…_although she did do that sometimes_.

It was blisteringly cold outside and so she wrapped her coat tighter around her, not wanting her baby to feel the chill. She looked up at the warehouse that Elliot and the others had gone into. The place was falling down and was no where near safe for a rat to be in let alone a pregnant woman. Olivia hated the fact Elliot was in it and the others, but she knew if their perp was in there then they had to get him.

_She hoped to God their perp was in there_. He was responsible for a whole bunch of kidnappings and suspected for more. They also suspected he was responsible for setting up dozens of websites that sold child pornographic material. She couldn't wait to bring this asshole down.

- - - - - - -

Inside, Elliot and the others had moved into a huge room. There were doors everywhere, all leading to somewhere the perp may be. As they all began checking the room, Elliot walked over to one that caught his attention the most. The door, unlike any of the others, was slightly open. Elliot was about to pull it open further when someone, _their perp_, stepped out. Immediately Elliot aimed his gun at him and so the perp placed his hands up in surrender.

"Don't shoot!" the guy begged.

"On your knees, hands behind your head." Elliot told him.

Surprisingly, the guy did as he was ordered. Next, Elliot, along with Munch's help, cuffed him. "You're under arrest." Elliot told him.

"I haven't done anything." The guy protested.

"We have a list as long as both my arms put together that says you did." Munch informed him.

"Munch, Stabler. You guys need to see this." Fin shouted from across the room.

Elliot and Munch walked over to him, dragging their perp between them. When they got to Fin, who was stood by a door, he stepped back. "Take look inside." he ordered.

Both men did, only to be shocked to find a room full of children, all looking dirty and weak and some seriously ill.

"I didn't bring them here." The perp argued quickly.

"Sure you didn't" Elliot said as he pushed him away from the room. As he led him outside he began reading him his rights. The others all worked on getting the children out.

- - - - - -

"Why don't you just tell us why you did it?" Elliot said to Clarke, their perp. "Why take all those children. Did you not find yourself spoilt for choice? Why not let some of them go?" he continued.

Clarke Becker was a forty something year old computer engineer. He had the brains, motive and criminal record to have pulled off all of the events of the SVU's most recent case. The only thing they lacked was DNA, on most of the cases; they did however have it from one of the homes of one of the missing children.

"No comment." Clarke said. He had been saying this since they first arrested him. He had continently asked for a lawyer. Which both Elliot and Olivia knew would end up being Langhan and as much as they hated to admit it the guy was good. _Real good._

"What's the matter…cat got your tongue?" Elliot said smugly.

He was getting pissed, really pissed. He would love nothing more than to wrap his bare hands around this guy's neck and strangle the life out of him. He, like all the others, hated anyone who hurt kids but this guy had gone so far past the line that it was no more than a dot on the horizon to him.

"Come on Clarke. If you start talking now you could be all tucked into your prison cot within the next few hours." Olivia mocked.

"Or you could be sharing one with the guy above you. No on likes a child molester and specially one who is happy to get as many people in on the act as he can and as you did." Elliot said.

"What proof have you got? I never hurt any kids. Kids aren't my style."

"Who is your style Clarke?" Olivia asked. She figured he was lying.

Clarke just looked at her, taking the time to check her out, clearly noticing her swollen belly. She saw him and straight away wrapped her arms around her stomach, trying in a way to shield her unborn child from his eyes.

"Relax beautiful, I'm not into pregnant women either…although you I may might an exception on." Clarke said with a sly smile.

Olivia just stood there completely disgusted. Elliot however walked up to him and pulled him up before slamming him into a wall. He quickly wrapped his hands around his neck. He not only hated him for the way he treated kids but also for thinking he could look at Olivia and imagine whatever it was his sick mind had been imagining.

Clarke quickly began to choke as Elliot blocked his airways. Olivia quickly ran over to him and tried to pull him back.

"El, get off him, he's not worth it." she tried.

"This guy deserves to rot in hell, Olivia."

"That's not up to us to decide." she said as she managed to coax him off and away from Clarke.

They both walked further away from him. Elliot was red faced and still seething mad.

"Go get a drink of water and cool off for a minute." Olivia suggested to him.

"No. No way. I'm not leaving you alone in here with him."

"El, please, I'll be fine."

"Well then I'm not thirsty." Elliot argued.

"Well I am. Could you get me a glass of water, please? Clarke isn't going to talk to you now. Maybe I can get him to open up." she said, talking quiet enough for Clarke not to hear them.

Elliot nodded. He could run to the water machine and be back in a second. "I'll be back in a minute." he told her as he shot out, but not before glaring at Clarke, giving him a look that said, _'even think about trying anything and you're a dead man'_

With Elliot gone and things now settled again, Olivia and Clarke stood in opposite ends of the interrogation room. It never scared Olivia to be in a room alone with a perp. She could handle most of them, she was definitely stronger than she looked, however as she studied Clarke she quickly realized he could easily over power her if he wanted to. With her swollen belly she was clumsy and would find it hard to fight back, she knew that and it kind of scared her the more she thought about it.

Clarke was easily over 6 feet tall. What surprised her most was that he was a good looking man, as much as she hated to admit it, and even more surprisingly he was a normal looking man. He clearly worked out, his muscles pressed against his clothes and added to make him look more terrifying. With his good looks he could easily get any woman he wanted, so she had to wonder what made him choose children.

She was silently wishing someone else would come in and soon, when Clarke began to wander around the room and as he did she found herself doing the same, keeping as much distance between them as she could.

He finally stopped and so she stopped to, she was right in front of the door now.

"Tell me, Olivia…" she guessed he had heard Elliot say her name, "…how far along are you?" Clarke asked.

"None of your damn business." she spat back at him.

"Oh come on, don't be like that, Detective. I'm just trying to make conversation in what, I, would describe as an awkward situation."

"Yeah I guess getting caught with your hand in the cookie jar is pretty awkward." Olivia said smugly.

"Your guys caught me nowhere near those kids." he said, taking slow and subtle steps forward.

"They caught you in a warehouse full of missing and imported children." she pointed out angrily.

"Fair play I was in the warehouse, but it isn't what you think Olivia."

"Then what is it?" she asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." he said, he almost right in front of her now.

She felt nervous as hell about the closeness but she already had her hand resting on her gun.

"I was there with someone else." he admitted.

"Sure you were." Olivia said, hardly believing him.

"I told you that you wouldn't believe me."

"I don't believe you because you're a sick son-of-a-bitch who hurts children."

"Watch your mouth, slut." he warned her.

"Screw you asshole!" she spat at him as she turned around and grabbed the door handle, she wasn't staying in here with him another minute longer…she didn't get paid to babysit perp's.

She had barley pulled the door away from its frame when she was slammed against it, shutting it tight again. She groaned as pain shot through her stomach. She felt Clarke grab her shirt in both hands before slamming her front full force into the door once more. Before she had time to react, he quickly swung her round, sending her crashing to the floor but not before she cracked her stomach on the corner of the table in the middle of the interrogation room. Before anyone had chance to open the door Clarke grabbed a chair and wedged it under the handle.

No one could get in, but that didn't stop them from trying and hammering their bodies against the door in an effort to break it down.

Olivia knew she needed to get up but the pain she was feeling made that impossible. She had just pushed herself onto her hands and knees when Clarke kicked her, full force, flipping her over onto her back. She quickly placed her arms over her stomach, instinctively protecting her unborn child.

She wanted to scream, but again, the unbearable pain she was in stopped that. She tried to sit up but as she managed to just about put her shaking hands flat on the floor Clarke fell down on top of her. She yelped in pain as he purposely landed heavily on her stomach.

She punched him, hard, in the face, knocking him off her. She once more tried to push herself up but she wasn't quick enough and Clarke soon climbed back on top of her.

"Get off me!" she screamed at him.

"Bitch!" Clarke yelled back at her before smacking her with the back of his hand.

She wanted to cry, her eye felt like it was about to explode as did her cheek, but that was nothing compared to the pain the rest of her body in. She could feel the baby kicking wildly and although she was glad to feel it moving she feared it was getting as scared as she was and was in as much pain as she was.

"Elliot! Someone, please!" she screamed as loud as she could.

"Shut up!" Clarke yelled at her as he suddenly pointed her gun against her temple.

They were both startled by the smash of the observation window being broken.

"Get off her you fuck!" Elliot screamed as he jumped through it.

Clarke quickly jumped up, pulling Olivia up with him. He had to hold her tight against him to stop her doubling over in pain. As the others jumped through after Elliot, they could all hear Olivia whimpering in pain.

"Let her go!" Elliot barked at Clarke.

"Not until I'm out of this building safe and sound. Anyone tries to get in my way and you'll be cleaning up your partner's brain with a sponge." he threatened.

Elliot looked at Olivia; she was in obvious pain and was cradling her swollen stomach. He could see bruising already appearing on her face. The more he looked at her, more precisely the waste of space holding her, the angrier he became.

"Let her go damn-it!" he yelled.

"Not until I'm out of here." Clarke shouted, he was becoming seriously pissed, and because of it was becoming clumsy.

As he loosened his grip slightly, Olivia managed to elbow Clarke hard in the ribs, hearing a satisfying crunch. He quickly let go of her and she fell to the floor. Elliot took a shot. A bullet pierced right through Clarke's shoulder and the force knocked him back into the wall. Fin was quickly there cuffing him up.

Elliot raced to Olivia's side and pulled her up into his lap. As he moved her she yelped in pain. "Elliot it's the baby, something wrong." she told him, becoming frantic.

"Munch, call an ambulance." Elliot ordered. John moved the chair aside and used the door as he ran out to call for a bus.

Elliot remained seated on the floor, Holding Olivia's bruised and aching body next to his. He was about to say something encouraging, when Olivia cried out in pain. Elliot watched as she clutched her stomach, he then noticed the pool of blood that was starting to form around her. For a minute he feared she may have been shot but as he quickly realized where she was bleeding from fear kicked in hard.

"Where's that bus?" he yelled at the top of his lungs to no one in particular.

As he continued holding and watching over Olivia he glanced at Clarke, he was cursing and giving Fin grief over his wounded shoulder. Fin simply dismissed him. Elliot, couldn't help but think he was gonna do a lot more damage to Clarke if anything happened to Olivia or the baby.

He quickly turned his attention back to Olivia. Gently he kissed the top of her head, unable to miss the sweet scent of her fruity shampoo. "You're gonna be fine Liv. I promise you, you're both gonna be fine." he said to her, wishing as hard as he could he could kiss her again, but not like this. He wanted her to be happy and not in pain and to be able to kiss him back. _God, he loved her_, which is what made him more scared as she continued to cry in pain. "You're gonna be fine Liv." he told her again.

**TBC**

**Next chapter goes to after the scene at the hospital. You'll find out what happened to Olivia and the baby and what other developments have gone on.**

**Thanks so much for reading. Please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the reviews, they've been great.**

**(Bit of a jump in time here, but I needed to really get the story going)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Chapter 2**

Elliot stood outside of Olivia's apartment. One of the neighbours had let him in but now that he was here he was kind of regretting coming. He had no idea what he could possibly say when and if he spoke to her. No words were going to make her feel better.

Swallowing the guilt he felt he gently knocked on the door. He got no answer, so he gently knocked again.

As the door opened he had to smile. Olivia stood there, in sweat pants, wearing an old baggy NYPD sweater with a yellow cloth draped over her shoulder and holding her sleeping daughter in her arms. She was looking as beautiful as ever, if not more. All he could do was smile at her as his brain made a mental photograph of her.

"Hey." she mouthed to him. "Come in." she whispered.

Elliot gladly stepped inside. He instantly recognized the sight of a home where a baby lived: bottles in a sterilizer, a washing basket full of baby clothes, not to mention a bin for dirty diapers.

"This is the most lived in I have ever seen your apartment in all the time I've known you." Elliot said as he followed Olivia over to the couch. He had two coffees in his hand, her usual and his. Before he sat down he passed her one.

She leant forward and placed her deeply sleeping daughter into her bassinet, carefully covering her over with blankets and giving her a kiss. She then stood up and took the drink from Elliot before getting back onto the couch.

"How are you feeling?" Elliot asked her before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Fine, exhausted…but fine." she admitted.

"Is she not sleeping well?" Elliot asked her.

"No, she sleeps fine, right through in fact. It's me who can't sleep. I don't want to take my eyes off her."

"Liv, you can't look after her if you're passing out from exhaustion." Elliot said.

"I know." Olivia said sheepishly before drinking some of her drink.

"Look, don't feel bad it's because you're a new mom." Elliot said.

"No, it's because I'm a single mom. I have no one to share shifts with Me." she said.

"Have you told Kurt yet?' Elliot asked. He secretly hated that Kurt had got her pregnant, but he was certainly happy for her, she wanted a child more than anything in the world…now she had one.

"I rang his office, his home, his mobile, all dozens of times. I left messages but he still hasn't got back to Me." she said.

"How long ago was that?"

"Three days ago. The day I got home from the hospital." she told him, "His loss." she said, trying to sound confident but Elliot couldn't help but notice the hurt in her voice. "He made his feelings about me and her quite clear before I even had her…still I thought maybe he would want to see her, you know." she said, feeling somewhat embarrassed.

Elliot just looked at her. He could see this subject was making her angry and sad and uncomfortable, so he quickly changed it. "Bet your happy to be home and not in the hospital?" Elliot guessed.

"Definitely, I hate hospitals and so does she. She's settled since I got her home." Olivia replied.

"Have you thought of a name for her?" he asked.

"Nope, nothing seems to suit her." she confessed as she snuggled down on the couch, resting her head on the fluffy pillows. "I keep imaging when she's twelve and she hates me for what I named her."

"Liv, she won't hate you." Elliot said as he got up, walked over to her and placed the blanket from off the back of the couch over her. "Not until she's thirteen anyway. Teenagers hate everyone. Especially their parents." he said with a smile.

She just laughed, as exhausted as she was. Elliot sat down on the arm of the chair and began gently brushing her hair back with his hand. Olivia closed her eyes and his soft touch was soon sending her into a deep sleep, leaving her to dream about what else his hands would be able to do for her…or to her.

- - - - - -

Pretty soon she was sound asleep. Elliot had to smile; she looked so stunning when she slept, almost angelic. He wished he could watch her sleep every night. He found himself falling more and more in love with her every day. He just wished he knew how she felt. He wondered if she felt the same way he did or if she just loved him as a friend. Either way he had to know.

He sat with them both for a while and just let Olivia get some much needed sleep. As the hours passed by and the night got later and later, he decided he should go home. Even if home was an empty apartment.

He had come here with something to tell her and knew he _really_ needed to tell her but he also knew she needed to sleep. Plus he knew there was protective detail outside if anything was to go wrong. He figured she was safe and he knew things would be awkward if she woke up to find him there in the morning.

He stood up and walked over to Olivia and gently scooped her up in his arms. He carried her over to her bed and kicked the blankets back before placing her on the bed and covering her up. He then walked back into the living room and gently carried the bassinet next to Olivia's bed.

Unable to resist the urge any longer he reached down and gave Olivia a soft kiss. "Sleep sweet." he whispered to her.

He turned around and gently brushed the baby's chocolate brown hair back too. "You sleep sweet too little one." he said before he gave them both one final glance and then grabbed his jacket and walked out. Shutting and locking the door behind him.

- - - - - -

_**(Some time later that night)** _

One of the worst feelings in the world is to know that you are being watched and that was the feeling that washed over Olivia as she lay awake in bed, with her eyes still in a sleepy slumber. As the feeling grew stronger and stronger she decided to open her eyes. She quickly regretted it as she saw a shadow race across her apartment.

She shot up in bed and searched through the dark but the place was black as the night outside, all except for the moonlight shinning in through the gaps in the curtains.

Her heart began racing as she realized she was in bed. She looked to the side and her heart settled as she saw the baby's basket next to her. However, when she reached in only to find it warm but empty her heart began racing again.

She reached into the bedside cabinet and pulled out her gun, she then shot out of bed. She suddenly remembered Elliot had been there. She began praying that this was all some mistake and that Elliot was the shadowy figure and that he had the baby.

"Elliot?" she called into the dark.

She got no answer and once more her heart began to pound. She saw the figure again as is shot across the living room. "Elliot, is that you?" she called as she quickened her pace into the living room.

Again, however, she got no reply. She walked into the living room pointing her gun ready, not that it was any good, she couldn't see anything but outlines. She began to look around. The figure seemed to have gone. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her head.

_She was out cold before she even hit the floor… _

The shadowy figure stepped over her, bouncing a small shadowy figure in its arms. "Say goodbye to momma." the manly voice said before walking over to the window and climbing out onto the fire escape. He glanced back and smirked before laughing to himself before he climbed down the fire escape and into the alley behind the building.

He walked over to a grid that led down into the sewers and pulled it open. He then wrapped the crying baby up carefully before disappearing down the opening and into the sewers, _his escape path._

**TBC**

**This one was quite short but the other chapters are longer, most of them anyway.**

**Thanks again guys. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, unfortunately for me.**

**Chapter 3**

Elliot tossed and turned in bed. He had a thousand and one things on his mind and then some. No matter how hard he tried, or how much he needed to, he just couldn't sleep. He couldn't make the uncontrollable thoughts stop running through his head. The whole thing was starting to give him one hell of a migraine.

A lot had changed for him recently. He had split with Kathy, again, this time it was clearly for good. It had got to the point where they would start yelling when they saw each other, no words needed to be spoken to set it off.

In a way he was sorry about the split. He missed the kids like crazy and he missed Kathy in some ways. He missed the old Kathy. The one who could stand to look at him and who would talk to him, not at him. He knew what had happened was for the best but that didn't mean he wasn't hurting because of it.

One more thing that was seriously bugging him was Kurt Moss. He just couldn't understand how he wouldn't want to be with Olivia and the baby. One thing he knew for sure was if he had Olivia and the baby, he would never let them go.

He was abruptly snatched away from his thoughts by his cell ringing. He reached over and picked it up without bothering to look at caller ID. "Stabler," he said answering the phone.

He sat upright as he heard nothing. He knew in his heart who it was. "Liv, what's wrong?" he said, still not checking caller ID. He could hear crying and it broke his heart. "Liv, honey what's wrong is the baby okay, are you okay?"

"She's gone. Elliot, someone broke in, they took her." Olivia cried hysterically.

Her cries broke his heart. "Liv, call the police. I'm on my way there now. We'll get her back."

The phone went dead and he jumped out of bed and threw on the clothes that he discarded on the floor earlier. He was ready in less than a minute and a half and out of the door as he was putting his jacket on.

- - - - - -

After having broke every speed limit between his apartment and Olivia's Elliot pulled up. There were already police cars and officers surrounding her building, there was also an ambulance and he could see officers walking around with scent dogs. Neighbours had come out of their houses to see what was going on, however, none offered to help with the search.

He jumped out of his car and ran towards the building however he was quickly stopped by two officers. "Sir, you have to stay back. This is a crime scene." One of the officers told him.

"No shit Sherlock, that's my partner in there. I need to see her. I'm Detective Elliot Stabler from the Manhattan SVU." he told them.

"Let him through." Cragen ordered.

"Yes Sir." The other officer said as they both let Elliot pass. He quickly ran over to Cragen. "Where's Liv?" he asked.

"The paramedics are fixing her up now." Cragen told him.

"What do you mean?" Elliot asked.

Before he got his answer they were walking round an ambulance, already he could hear Olivia protesting as the medics tried to help her. Elliot ran round to the back of the bus. The moment Olivia saw him she pushed the medics aside and ran into his arms and began crying.

Elliot held her tight for a moment before pushing her back so he could check her over. He couldn't see any wounds but he could see where blood had dripped down her face and he could see the way dried blood had matted her hair up.

He quickly pulled her back into the bus and sat her down. The medics quickly began to patch her up again. "Elliot, who could have done this, why would someone do this? What's if it some perp we helped put away. What if he hurts her, what if they've already kill…"

"Liv, stop," Elliot said quickly. 'Bingo' he secretly thought to himself. He couldn't tell her that though. Not just yet anyway, she needed to be put back together first and if she knew who it was that had most likely taken the baby then she would never stay still long enough for the medics to help her.

"Look, Liv, I'm gonna go see what they've found out. You stay here…."

"No, El I need to help you." Olivia argued.

"Liv, you're gonna be no good to anyone if you're bleeding to death. Stay here. I'll be right back, I promise." he said as he jumped out of the bus.

"Make sure she stays here till you know she's okay. Restrain her if you must." Cragen told the medics before both he and Elliot strode away from the bus.

"You think this is Clarke's doing?" Elliot asked Cragen.

"It wouldn't surprise me. He should never have been left to get away from the hospital."

"He killed a nurse and a security guard in the process." Elliot reminded him.

"Detail should have been watching him, just like they should have been watching tonight." Cragen said angrily, mostly at himself.

"I should have stayed. I was here tonight…I had no reason to go home. I should have stayed with them, made sure they were safe."

"Elliot, if this was Clarke he would have either killed you to get the baby or just come back some other night. Don't blame yourself. Just concentrate on the case." Cragen said before they walked into the building.

- - - - - -

Elliot and Cragen walked into Olivia's apartment. CSU were already well into their analysis of the place. Elliot quickly noticed a big pool of blood on the floor where he guessed Olivia must have fell. "She was semi conscious when the medics got here." Cragen told him. "She said she never saw the perp, it was too dark." he continued.

"How's Detective Benson doing?" O'Halloran asked as he walked up to both men.

"She'll be better when we get her daughter back." Elliot said as he carefully began walking around Olivia's tiny apartment, trying to find any evidence CSU might have missed.

"You found anything?" Cragen asked.

O'Halloran was about to answer when a tech came over to him. Holding an envelope with 'Olivia' clearly wrote on it.

"Where did you find that?" Elliot asked.

"It was under Detective Benson's pillow." The tech told him.

Carefully O'Halloran opened it. He placed it down on the table and they all leaned over to read it.

"_I have your baby, Olivia_

_If you ever want to see her again_

_You'll do exactly what I tell you, when I tell you…all of you._

_See you soon beautiful._

_Clarke. " _

"Guess we know the type of perp we're dealing with." Cragen said, feeling sick.

Elliot just looked at him and nodded silently. He couldn't think of anything worse than having your child kidnapped, especially by a paedophile. He had no idea how he was going to tell Olivia now.

As he walked off to go find her he began praying that Clarke wouldn't hurt the baby. He prayed as hard as he could to anyone who may have been listening.

**TBC**

**Sorry it's short.**

**Thanks for reading, I'd love to hear what you guys think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**As usual, your reviews have been awesome, my deepest thanks go to you guys, you all rock. : )**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, maybe one day, if I become the world's luckiest person. Doubt it though.**

**I'm sticking to Casey in this story and all my future stories. I'm not that keen on the new ADA, however I didn't like Casey when she first joined after Alex left, but now I love her. I was really sad to see her leave. So you never know, there may be hope for the new ADA yet. I'll have to admit she has had some good lines. Still, I would be much happier if they brought Casey back. _Hint hint Dick Wolf..._  
**

**Chapter 4  
**

Olivia was sat at her desk. To her the squad room seemed silent; to anyone else it was anything but silent. _She had so many thoughts running through her head_ _that she was off in her own little world_. She had so many that they had all simply crashed into one big tangle of thoughts which had only made the splitting headache she had worse. _The crack in her skull didn't help any either._

She could still imagine the way it felt to hold her daughter in her arms and feel the warmth of her body, seeping through her sleep suit, onto her skin. The thought of never getting to feel that connection with her daughter again, or forgetting the way that felt, scared the shit out of Olivia.

She wasn't sure how she'd cope without finding her daughter and she wasn't that sure she'd want to cope without her.

She was so lost in her thoughts that Casey had to almost shake her shoulders to get her attention.

"Case..?" she said slightly confused as she turned and looked up at her friend.

"How are you doing?" Casey asked her as she crouched down beside her.

Olivia just looked at her before her bottom lip began to tremble and she burst into tears, again. Casey quickly enveloped her friend into a hug and held her close.

Elliot just watched as his partners, best friends and the one he loved, heart broke. Once again he knew he had to tell her but the longer he waited the harder it was becoming to do so.

- - - - - -

Hours had passed by and all Elliot could do was go with leads, talk to other officers and keep an eye on Olivia who remained seated at her desk like a zombie. She had been staring at a pink rattle for over an hour now. However she suddenly stopped and he watched as she hid her face behind her hands. He could see from the way her body was shaking that she was crying.

He walked over to her and hooked his hands under her arms and led her up to the cribs. She had tried not to cry on the way there but once in the privacy of the cribs she burst into tears, hitting the wall with her fists before kicking it and then turning her back against it as she slid down it.

Elliot was the king of anger-taking-out-on-walls and knew how much it helped so he let her punch and kick it, but he promised himself he'd stop her if she looked like she was really going to hurt herself. _That wouldn't help anyone._

After giving her a moment, Elliot walked over to her and sat down on the floor next to her. He hooked his arm over her shoulder and pulled her into him. For a minute she just cried but after a moment she wiped her tears away, even as more continued to fall. "Where is she, El? I want her back. She needs to be fed. My breasts feel like they're gonna explode. I need to feed her. She must be so hungry." she rambled.

El held her a little tighter. "We'll find her." he told her again.

"When, Elliot? She's a newborn baby. She'll die without being fed. She needs to be cared for properly, she needs to be cared for by me. Why did someone do this?" she said as she dropped her head onto his shoulder and cried more.

"Liv…There's something I need to show you." Elliot told her as he got up and reached out to pull her up.

- - - - - -

Back in the squad room Elliot pulled out a clear bag from a case file and placed it down on the table. Olivia looked at him, confused. "Read it," he told her. "CSU found it in your apartment." he said sheepishly.

Olivia quickly picked the bag up and began reading it. Elliot watched as she went pale. He could just imagine the things that must have been going through her head. The same things he would be thinking if it was one of his children who had been taken by Clarke. The same things he was thinking even though this wasn't his child.

Olivia dropped the letter back on his desk and put her hands over her mouth as she tried to gain what little control she had left. _It didn't work however._ "When?" she asked calmly but obviously angry, "How?" she screamed at him.

The squad room went quiet. Elliot knew what she meant, knew she was referring to Clarke having escaped. He walked up to her and grabbed her arm and led her out into the corridor, out of the attention they had quickly gathered, that they always managed to gather when they were arguing.

Olivia ripped her arm out of his grasp and turned to face him, tears stinging her eyes. "How could you _not_ tell me?" she yelled at him.

It was kind of a rhetorical question. Deep down she knew that if the situation were reversed, and it had been Eli or another one of Elliot's children who had been taken, she wouldn't have told him straight away who had done it, if she knew, out of fear how he may react.

"I wanted to. I came round to tell you the night she was taken, but then you fell asleep…"

"So this is my fault?"

"Liv, that's not fair. You know that's not what I meant. This isn't anyone's fault Olivia. Except for Clarke's and the officer that went to chat a nurse up when he should have been watching him." Elliot told her firmly.

As Elliot walked closer to her, Olivia found herself walking away from him but once again he grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.

"Liv, he's doing this to make a point. He won't hurt her." Elliot said confidently.

"He's a god-damn paedophile Elliot! Of course he will hurt her, he'll…he'll…oh God what if he's already hurt her El?" Olivia said as she covered her mouth to hold in her sobs.

"We'll find her before anything happens." he told her.

"Liv, you got a call. It's Clarke." Fin said as he ran into the corridor.

Elliot and Olivia quickly chased after him as they ran back into the squad room. A trace had already been set up. The phone was on speaker and the room was filled by the sounds of Clarke breathing. Olivia took the time to try and tell herself to remain calm but her head quickly dismissed the thought and she said, "If you hurt my baby I will kill you I swear to God."

The sound of Clarke laughing only helped to piss her off further. "I bet you will beautiful." Clarke said, "But don't worry too much, just yet, I got plans and they don't just include your kid. You know your tech guys obviously haven't done a very good job at your place because if they had you'd be one step closer to finding me by know… From what I can see you guys are all just standing around, some of you are trying to look busy."

Olivia, like the others, quickly looked around. There were buildings opposite the station house, dozens of them. Too many to search and hope to find Clarke in before he bailed. _If he was even watching them from inside one of them._

Olivia walked right up to the window and tried seeing into every window surrounding the station.

"I see you," Clarke said in a sing-song-voice before the line went dead…

**TBC**

**I'm really gonna try not to leave every chapter on a cliffhanger, but I'm not making any promises. It's hard for me not to.**

**Let me know what you think. Thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so this is because I always leave chapters on cliffhangers and also because a certain person wanted more soon. So to that person I hope you enjoy. Thanks for being so dedicated. Thanks to you all. You're all stars. I would never have the same inspiration I do if it wasn't for your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 5**

Olivia and Elliot rushed around Olivia's apartment, looking for whatever it was CSU had missed. CSU had been called again but had yet to show up, so they had both started their own search.

"Where are we supposed to even start looking?" Elliot asked.

"Anywhere," Olivia said as she just pulled drawers out, letting the contents of them scatter on the floor before she shifted through them and then moved on to another when she found nothing in particular.

Elliot watched as Olivia frantically searched for anything that would give her some clues to where her baby was. He could see this was killing her and that was killing him. _He didn't blame her though._ He quickly went back to searching, not being quite as destructive as Olivia was being.

"Damn-it!" Olivia cursed as she dropped a now empty drawer on the floor before she walked into her bedroom and began pulling more drawers out, finding nothing and becoming very agitated to the point where she just ripped the drawers out and threw them behind her, barely checking them.

Exhausted mentally, physically and emotionally she slumped onto her bed. She reached into the baby's basket and pulled out her comforter. She held it to her face, able to smell her daughter like she was there in her arms, the gentle soothing smell of her lotion and of her baby shampoo.

Elliot climbed over the mess and sat down next to her on the bed. When she pulled the blanket down from her face he was surprised to see she wasn't crying, she just looked completely lost.

"She won't sleep properly without this." she told him in a whisper.

Elliot just looked at her. He knew her and he knew sometimes it was best to just let her empty her head of thoughts. Just like she knew that was usually the best thing for him.

"She likes to be sung to. That's how she falls to sleep." she said, smiling slightly. "Do you think he's keeping her warm? What if he isn't? She could get sick." Suddenly she was deadly serious again.

Elliot couldn't think of any words that could possibly stop her worrying so instead he took hold of her hand and held it in his, gently rubbing the back of it with his thumb.

Olivia dropped the comforter onto her lap and held his hands with her other one. She studied the tangle of fingers that was their hands and for a minute she couldn't tear her eyes away from their hands. She could see small white scars on Elliot's knuckles. She almost laughed as she thought to herself that there should be more, a lot more. She lifted his hand up to her lips and delicately kissed the scars.

"What was that for?" Elliot asked, a little confused.

"Healing old wounds." she told him.

Elliot quickly held up her own hand where she too had cut knuckles, her wounds fresh. He, too, kissed her knuckles. "All better," he said. _How he wished it could be true. _

They both smiled at each other for a moment, before Olivia dropped her gaze to her daughter's empty bassinette and her face was suddenly marked with pain again. Elliot lifted her chin and smiled at her as he gazed into her deep chocolate eyes.

Olivia found herself staring right back into his crystal blue pools. _God she loved his eyes. _Elliot brought his hand up to Olivia's face, gently brushing his thumb over her lips.

Olivia closed her eyes and held in the tears that now threatened to fall. She loved the way he touched her and the way it made her body scream out for more from him. She opened her eyes as she felt his lips graze over hers, delicately at first as he continued to look into her eyes but as hers drifted shut the kiss became harder and deeper.

Olivia couldn't stop her hands from reaching up to cup Elliot's face and his hands quickly copied, gently holding her face. One of his hands slipped around the back of her head, tangling itself in her soft hair. It was something he had imagined doing for as long as he could remember. Her hair was always so tempting to him, it always smelled sweet and it was the most perfect chocolate colour he had ever seen.

Before they knew what was really happening, Elliot was carefully lowering Olivia down onto her back. He held himself above her, supporting his body by his knees and his elbows. Olivia however, needed more contact from him, her body was screaming for it, so she placed her hands on his back and lowered him down on top of her.

She could feel his heart beating against her chest, she wondered if he could feel hers which was sure as hell beating just as wildly. Part of her was screaming for more, she wanted to touch him everywhere all over his body and she wanted him to touch her.

She had delivered her daughter via caesarian so she knew she would be physically able to have sex just so long as the stitched up slice on her stomach didn't get too interfered with in the process. However, another part of her yelled _'how can you be doing this, go find your daughter.'_

That part won out and she pushed Elliot away from her as she broke the kiss. Both of them were now gasping for breath.

"I'm sorry." Elliot said, suddenly feeling very guilty.

"Don't be…it's me not you." Olivia said as she stroked his face, she couldn't fight the urge not to.

As their eyes met so did their lips, this time more forceful and more determined. Elliot slipped his hands down to Olivia's stomach. He trailed the tips of his fingers along her flesh, making her arch her back at the sensations that made the throbbing between her legs worse than ever.

She ignored the dull pain coming from her operation wound and continued paying attention to the amazing feelings Elliot was causing her. She found herself reaching down to unzip his jeans, quickly followed by her own. She then returned to his jeans, slipping her hand inside them and inside his boxer shorts. She took hold of his hardened shaft, moaning at the feel of his need for her.

"See what you do to me," Elliot whispered to her.

"I have a pretty good idea." she said breathlessly, holding the evidence in her hands and feeling her own body's eagerness for him.

She removed her hand and slid it onto his back. She traced her way to the bottom of his shirt before grabbing it and pulling it up over his head. Elliot was all to willing to comply.

The shirt was discarded somewhere on the bed and Elliot quickly positioned himself back how he had been. He wanted so much to remove her shirt and be able to admire her body the way she now admired his, but he decided to take it slower.

Olivia had other ideas however, and she quickly hooked her legs behind his back, pushing him down onto her. She couldn't help but moan at the feel of his hard on against her body. She used her legs to guide him into thrusting himself against her, even if they were still clothed the feel of him moving against her was amazing.

"I need you El," she moaned into his ear.

He began to kiss her neck, hitting a particularly tender spot and making her moan even more. The sweet sounds of her pleasure made him moan right back.

"El, I need you, now, please," she said again, more desperate.

A thought suddenly hit him. _She did need him._ She needed him to keep her strong and together. He suddenly couldn't help but feel he was taking advantage of her when she was vulnerable. He pulled away from their kiss and pushed himself up, quickly but carefully climbing off her.

Olivia sat up, wincing at the discomfort it caused her wound, and once again she covered her face with her hands, trying to wipe all trace of Elliot from it. "What am I doing? My baby is God only knows where with a paedophile doing God only know what to her and I'm getting into my partners pants." she said bitterly towards herself as she pushed herself up and walked into the bathroom.

Elliot walked in straight after her. "Liv…it just happened. It doesn't mean you're not thinking about the baby because of it. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like that."

"No, El, you didn't." she said quickly walking over to him and placing her hands on his shoulders to really try and prove her point. Elliot looked away. He couldn't look her in the eyes, they were so full of hurt but they also just begged him to kiss her again and he knew he couldn't, _not yet anyway._

He suddenly noticed something on the floor, mixed among the items that had clearly fell out of Olivia's underwear drawer. He walked over to what had caught his attention. He grabbed a shirt that was next to him and gently picked up another white enveloped. This one addressed to _'beautiful',_ still that meant Olivia and as they both stared at it they knew it.

Olivia snatched it from him and carefully as her shaking hands would allow her, she opened it up. _They both read it;_

"_Go back to the start, the very start._

_Every story has a beginning, middle, and an ending._

_So does this one. _

_You missed the true beginning, _

_Now you have to start again._

_That's where your next clue is._

_Clarke"_

"The beginning?" Olivia questioned.

"The warehouse? That's where all this started." Elliot said, hopeful that he was right.

Olivia looked at him and nodded, _it had to be_. Suddenly Elliot's cell began to ring. He quickly reached into his pocket and pulled it out.

"Munch, tell me you guys have something?" he said after checking caller ID.

"Nothing much, Clarke or the baby weren't in any of the apartments. We checked all of them. Most of the tenants were willing to assist. Some not so but we're getting warrants and we've got officers keeping an eye on them until we can get in. We showed Clarke's picture and a picture of the little one, but no ones seen either of them." Munch informed him.

"He was in one of those building's Munch."

"I know, and we'll find him Elliot. We still have a few more building to search."

"Me and Liv have lead, we hope. I'll call you and let you know how it turns out." Elliot said.

"Okay, be careful." Munch said before they both said their goodbyes and hung up.

"Let's go." Elliot said to Olivia as he pulled on his shirt as they both composed themselves as they walked out of the apartment.

**TBC**

**Does that count as a cliffhanger.**

**Anywhoo, thanks for reading. More soon.**

**Let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**LOL, your reviews always make me laugh. They're great. Thanks guys. You all asked for more, so here it is. Slightly later than planned, life is a pain in the ass.**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

**Chapter 6**

Olivia and Elliot walked around the warehouse. They both had their flashlights out and their guns ready. It was dark outside and so inside the building just seemed darker than before, especially to Elliot. The sounds of rats scurrying around by their feet made Olivia want to run and scream. Elliot felt the exact same, they kept dashing across his shoes and each time he nearly jumped a mile. They had both seen rats in their lives, obviously, but neither had ever been in such close proximity to them.

"Where did you find Clarke, when you were here?" Olivia asked Elliot.

"There was a huge open area, it had rooms off it. Clarke came out of one of them when we were looking around." he told her.

"Should we check that one first?" she suggested.

"Yeah come on," Elliot said as he tightened his grip on her hand and led the way.

- - - - - - -

Finally they found themselves out in the big open area. It seemed different to Elliot this time though, smaller, and as he shone his torch around the truth was he couldn't remember which door it was he had found Clarke behind. It was so dark and the place looked completely different now.

They both felt a chill as the wind blew through the building. They were both suddenly able to smell something, a smell they had smelt at way too many crime scenes, _rotting flesh…_

"Oh my God…do you smell that?" Olivia said as she covered her nose and mouth with her arm, still holding her gun ready.

"Yeah, and I don't like it." Elliot said as he began heading towards where the wind howled. He shone his torch ahead and saw a door, it was slightly open and it was where the wind seemed to be blowing into, quickly becoming trapped inside the room and making the howling sounds worse.

The door seemed familiar to Elliot, or at least his instincts told him it did. He began moving towards it, guiding Olivia behind him. As they got closer to it the smell just got worse and worse. By the time they got to it the smell was almost unbearable.

Elliot slowly reached forward and grabbed the door. In his head he counted to three before he swung the door open. They both shone their torches into the room but had to quickly step aside as dozens of rats ran out at them, and the wind escaped, thrusting the awful smell right at them.

The rats soon scurried off into the dark and once again Elliot and Olivia turned their attention back to the room, shining their torches into it once more, they both started from different ends of the small room.

"El, look," Olivia said.

Elliot moved his flashlight to where Olivia's was. With the extra light he clearly saw what she was looking at. "Oh damn." he said sadly.

There, in the corner of the room, naked, hands and feet tied and with her mouth gagged was a woman, what the rats had left of her at least.

"I'll call it in." Elliot said as guilt pricked at his heart.

- - - - - -

Elliot and Olivia where sat down outside. It was freezing but both of them were now too numb to feel anything. A CSU team had taken over the building and where going over the whole place, _extra thoroughly this time._

"I was here, by that room. How could I not go in and check it? I would have found her." Elliot thought out loud as he looked ahead into the dark night surrounding them.

"El, don't beat yourself up, you weren't the only one searching the warehouse that day." Olivia reminded him. "Someone else should have found her. We all make mistakes on the job."

"Our mistake on the job got that woman killed." Elliot pointed out.

"El, it was a mistake. Who you gonna blame? You could blame every single one of us. It won't bring her back." Olivia told him wisely.

After all, there were about thirty other officers or more who could have checked the room, but they both knew that everyone had been too busy with getting all the children out and getting them somewhere safe and for the majority of them getting them some much needed medical assistance.

They both sat there, next to each other, so close their bodies were touching and becoming lost in their own thoughts. When Melinda walked out of the building and spotted them she walked right up to them, ready to tell them what she had found out so far.

"How you two holding up?" she asked them firstly.

They both remained silent but nodded their heads to her. Not really answering her question, if they were honest neither had really heard her question.

"ID we found on the vic names her as Leona Davies, 26 years old. She had a wedding ring on and we found a picture of two kids and a guy in her purse. I'm guessing they were her family."

"COD?" Elliot asked. He didn't want to know the woman's personals because that just made her even more real to him.

"I can't give you an accurate one just yet. I'll know more when I get her to my lab. From what I can see though, from what's left, there are no major injuries."

"So the rats ate her alive?" Elliot said.

Melinda just looked at him. He was probably right and they knew it, they didn't need to have it confirmed. Elliot just shook his head as tears stung his eyes. _Loosing someone on the job was never acceptable to him._

"When we get Clarke I'm gonna rip him apart." Elliot thought out load.

"Yeah, well, get in line. That creep has my baby and pissing a new mother off is not a good idea. _God, I hope she's okay_." Olivia said, praying as hard as she could.

Elliot quickly took hold of her hand. She just looked at him, ready to listen to what it was she sensed he needed to say. "We're gonna get him Liv, soon, I promise you that." he said determinedly.

**TBC**

**Again, I'm sorry about the wait I've just been mega busy at the moment.**

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews. Sorry this has taken a while.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I could say that I owned them but I can't. Oh well…**

**Chapter 7**

Everyone at the SVU was stood around the screens. They displayed images of rooms at the warehouse in which the children had been kept, images of the children, and now images of Leona's body and the crime scene in which she was found. There was also a picture of Clarke and no matter how hard she tried, Olivia, couldn't tear her eyes away from it, not even to look at the picture of her daughter underneath.

"We matched the DNA Warner found on the vic to Clarkes, which was already in the system." Fin reminded them. "He's been arrested for assault of a police officer and a neighbour, drunken disorderly, driving without a license, shoplifting…"

"What did he take?" Olivia asked.

"Two six packs of beer, a pocket full of lollipops and a bag of fizzy cola bottles." Munch told them.

"Guess they were for the kids." Elliot said.

Olivia just looked at him, "You know, I really don't think he took those kids or imported them there. I don't think he has anything to do with them being there."

"I hate to think different Liv, but I can't help thinking that's just wishful thinking about the guy who has your baby." Munch said sensitively.

"Why would he be in the room with a naked woman when he could be in a room with _dozens_ of _half naked_ children? It doesn't add up." she said.

They all looked at her, seeing her point. "You're right," Fin said as he stepped closer to the screens. "What if we really do have this wrong, what if Clarke just has the biggest amount of bad luck and was in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

Olivia looked over at him, "It was hardly wrong place wrong time. He was there because he was keeping Leona there. He probably didn't expect anyone else would want to use the warehouse."

"Guess he was wrong." Munch said.

"Well if Clarke isn't our perp, in the child abuse case then who is?" Elliot said, thinking out loud.

"Is there a Detective Stabler and Benson here?" a voice behind them asked.

They all turned around to see who had spoke. Elliot quickly stepped forward towards the man who stood near his desk with a push chair and a little boy, no more than four standing next to him. The moment the guy looked over Elliot's shoulder and saw the pictures of Leona he grabbed the boy and picked him up, turning him away from the screens.

Munch quickly turned the screens off and walked over to the guy. They all suddenly knew who he was; Leona's husband and with him their two children.

"Let me take the little ones." Fin said to the man.

"Mr. Davies, we're gonna need to talk to you." Elliot said. "You don't want your children there when we do I'm sure."

"We've got a great room back there full of toys. We'll take good care of them whilst you talk to the Detectives, I promise." Fin said encouragingly.

The man nodded and kissed the boy before handing him over to Fin who carried him towards the children's interview room where they would be able to play. Munch followed behind bringing the push chair with him. Luckily the baby girl inside it was still asleep.

As Olivia watched them go she couldn't help but look at the baby in the push chair. She hadn't had chance to push her daughter in a push chair yet and it scared her shitless to think she may never be able to get the chance to. It pained her to think that Leona Davies would never be able to do it again either.

"Liv," Elliot said bringing her out of her thoughts. She quickly shrugged off her thoughts and followed after him.

They walked into the comfiest interview room they had, and Olivia shut the door behind them, locking in the silence that fell upon them. Mr. Davies walked across the room in silence with his head hung low. When he got to a filing cabinet he began yelling, making both Olivia and Elliot jump.

They watched as he began pounding the heavy metal cabinet. Elliot knew all too well how much damage the thing did to your fists so he quickly ran over to him and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him back away from the cabinet.

At first Mr. Davies struggled against him and yelled at him but then his tears won over and he covered his face as he wept. Olivia had to swallow hard to stop herself from crying out loud, _her tears were harder to control_. It was heartbreaking to see this fully grown man crumble in front of her. All because of the same prick who had her baby.

- - - - - -

It had taken a while for Mr. Davies, who had told them his first name, Paul, to calm down enough to be able to start answering their questions as well as ask his own.

"Are you sure that was Leona? Maybe you got it wrong. Leona was going away to Paris with some of her closest friends, for her best friend's bachelorette party. She rang me when she was outside of the airport." he said, sounding so confused.

"She was talking about not going and coming back home. She was worried about the kids. Erin is only 10 weeks old. Leona's never spent more than a night away from her. I told her to go, made her go. I told her she didn't need to worry about the kids. I knew she'd love it when she got there. She loves Paris. I took her there for our honeymoon. She wanted to move out there but I said no because my work is here. She hated Manhattan…" he said feeling guilty, _he should have just moved._

Elliot and Olivia just looked at him. They had lots of questions for him, but he was practically answering them without them having to ask him them.

"If I hadn't made her go she could have got back in the cab and come home. She'd still be alive."

"Don't blame yourself." Olivia said. "Can you tell us whether or not she went inside the airport when she was talking to you?"

"No, Leona smoked and she hated flying, so she said she was gonna have another cigarette to try and calm her nerves before she had to go in."

Olivia just nodded, beginning to think how she could have gone from having a cigarette to being abducted by someone.

"Did none of her friends tell you that she hadn't boarded the plane with them?" Elliot asked.

"No…wait a minute. I got a text message off Leona, telling me she was there and that the whether was nice and hot. Why would she text me that if she wasn't there?" Paul asked becoming hopeful.

He stood up, smiling. "You must have got it wrong. That can't be Leona in there. It has to be someone else. My wife is in Paris."

Olivia and Elliot both sighed. "Paul, that is her," Olivia said.

"You're wrong." he replied simply.

"Paul, dental records tell us that is her, the tattoo of her name on the back of her neck does too, plus it isn't hot in Paris right now, it's Winter there, place is covered in snow…and we found this…" Elliot said as he put an evidence bag down on the table. It had Leona's purse in it, as Paul saw the picture of them he sat back down and began to cry.

"Who did this to her!" he yelled, "Why would someone hurt her? She would never hurt anyone, she was a pre-school teacher!" he yelled.

"We think we know who did this." Olivia told him.

"Wait, why are you guys investigating this?" Paul asked suddenly realizing who they were and what cases the specialized in. Their silence told him everything and once more he began to cry. "The bastard raped her?"

"Mr. Davies I'm so sorry. We think she was there for at least a week. Her autopsy results showed she had been abused a number of times." Elliot said.

"I don't believe this. All this time I thought she was having fun in Paris when really she was here in some warehouse with a guy raping her, I should've been there to stop him, to help her. I always told her I would protect her." he said tearfully.

"You can't put this on yourself. All you can do know is tell us anything you can that may help the case." Olivia said to him.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Was anyone harassing Leona? Is there anyone with a grudge against her? Any names that spring to mind?" Elliot asked.

"No one, although she did witness some guy shop lifting a while back, she gave evidence to the police. Then our windows were put through. Someone wrecked her car and she thought someone may have been following her when she took the kids the park this one time…"

"Did you know the guys name?" Olivia asked.

"I don't remember. It was in the newspapers when he robbed the shop."

"And you can't remember his name?"" Elliot said.

"I think it may have been Clarke…something Clarke or Clarke something…"

"Clarke Becker?"

"Yeah, yeah that's him," Paul confidently, "Do you think he did this to her?" Paul asked.

"We found his DNA inside of your wife." Elliot told him.

"Have you arrested the bastard?" Paul asked them.

Olivia shook her head. "We're still looking for him." she told him.

"Well when you find him, let him know that I'm gonna kill him for what he did to her, for what he's done to my family." Paul said as he began crying again.

It was getting way too painful for Olivia to watch. She hated that her hormones were all over the place, taking her control over her emotions with them.

"My son is gonna wonder where his mother is everyday for the rest of his life. My daughter will never get to know her mother; never get to know how great she was. She'll never get to share that bond a daughter feels with her mother…" Paul said.

Then it was too much for her and she had to turn and face the wall as her tears spilled. She had to cover her mouth to stop the sobs escaping. Elliot watched her, hating how much she was hurting, unable to stop thinking how unfair it was. Unable to stop hating Clarke for all the damage he was causing.

"Why would that bastard do all of this?" Paul asked no one in particular.

_Olivia was thinking the exact same thing._

- - - - - -

Elliot had led Paul to the room where Fin and Munch where playing toy soldiers with his son and where his daughter slept soundly in her push chair.

When Fin and Munch saw him they both said their goodbyes to their new little friend and got up and stood outside, observing through the window.

Elliot watched as Paul walked over to his son who was stood by a small table playing with the soldiers still. Paul sat down in one of the chairs next to him. Desperately trying, but failing miserably, to keep his tears under control.

"Hey buddy," he said.

"Hi, daddy" the little boy said.

"What are you playing, Jake?" Paul asked him, even if it was fairly obvious.

"Soldiers!" Jake answered excitedly.

Paul just smiled at him as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Where's momma? Is she still on holiday?" Jake asked.

Paul's emotions got the better of him and he began sobbing, he was trying so hard to be strong though. "No buddy, Momma's not gonna be coming back." he said.

"Were we bad?" Jake asked sadly.

"No, no your momma loved you more than anything in this world. She loved us all, but she had to go somewhere." Paul said, not knowing how to explain to a child that his mother had been murdered.

"Where did she go? Will I see her soon?" Jake asked as tears now fell from his eyes.

Paul just shook his head then pulled his son to him as she held him whilst they both cried.

Elliot just watched on. There was nothing he could say to make this better, any of this but he was definitely gonna make sure he got the one responsible for it all.

- - - - - -

Olivia had been up in the cribs for hours. She was lay down on one of the cots, her usual cot. Although she couldn't stop thinking about Leona and her family, she couldn't stop thinking about her baby more.

More than anything she hated not having given her a name. She couldn't help but think that if Clarke killed her that she would die without ever having been named. The more annoying thing to her was that she still couldn't think of a name for her, nothing seemed right. She wanted the perfect name for her.

She was trying desperately to think of anything but her baby. It may have seemed like a strange thing not to want to think of her but whilst she was thinking about the way things had been it was stopping her from concentrating on the case and therefore the way things would be when she got her back. She quickly and silently promised herself she _was_ going to get her back and when she did she was sure as hell going to teach Clarke just how pissed he had made her.

It took her a moment to realize that her cell was vibrating in her pocket. She had forgotten that she had put the damn thing on silent. She reached into her pocket and answered it without checking caller ID.

"Benson," she said as she rubbed her tired eyes.

"Anyone ever told you how sexy your voice is?"

"Clarke?" she said knowingly.

"Bingo. Hey, what about my voice, Olivia? Do you think it's sexy, like yours?"

"What do you want? Where's my daughter?" she asked ignoring him.

"Answer the question first." he told her.

She wasn't sure whether he wanted the truth from her or if he wanted her to do some ass kissing. _She decided to go for the truth_. "No, your voice repulses me."

Clarke just began laughing. "You're a bitch." he said, still laughing, obviously not offended.

"Answer my questions." she told him.

"You only answered one, so I'll only answer one." he told her.

"Then where's my baby?" she asked firmly. She didn't have time for his games nor did she want to play them with him.

"She's here?" he answered.

Olivia waited for more. "Is she okay?" she asked, tears beginning to sting her eyes.

"If you want me to answer you then you have to answer a question from me first. That's how this games works." Clarke said in a playful sing-song voice.

"Fine," she said in surrender.

"Good girl." he said, "Err," he began, obviously trying to think of a question. Olivia just waited, becoming more and more pissed. "Who's her daddy?" he asked.

"It was just some guy." Olivia said, not wanting to go into details over it and especially not with him.

"Play the game fair Olivia." Clarke warned her.

"He was someone I was dating for a while. He doesn't want anything to do with me or her."

"I want his name." Clarke told her.

"Kurt." she told him reluctantly.

"Kurt what?" he asked.

"Moss." she told him.

"Why doesn't he want to be with you?" he asked her.

"It's my turn to ask the question asshole." Olivia stated.

Clarke just laughed.

"I'm sorry. Shoot." he said.

"Have you hurt my daughter?"

"Nope. I know that you already know by now that you got things wrong. Does it kill you to admit that you got me wrong? You know, if you had just bothered to check me out properly, none of this would be happening." Clarke said.

Olivia quickly wiped her tears away, not wanting him to hear her cry.

"So, come on, tell me why he doesn't want to be with you. Is it because you're damaged?" Clarke asked. "After what happened to you in that prison I'm surprised you ever wanted another man to touch you again."

"I was with him before that, I knew I could trust him."

"Yeah, it's a real trust worthy guy who leaves a woman once he's got her knocked up." Clarke mocked. "You got a pretty shitty taste in guys Olivia."

"I guess I just attract the shitty kind." she said knowing he had a thing for her.

"Oo, ouch, that hurt Olivia. Seriously though, you really thought you could trust that guy, an editor?"

Olivia had nothing to say to that. "Are you ever going to let me have my daughter back?" she asked. Her voice was shaking as tears threatened to fall.

"Yes. If you do what I ask."

"What's that?" she asked.

Clarke began laughing again. "My turn, remember?" he said.

She had thought that maybe that game had been over with. "What?" she said as she sighed.

"Were you upset when Elliot stopped?"

"What?" she asked.

"You wanted him to fuck you back at your apartment, but he stopped. Did that upset you?" Clarke asked.

"Why are you watching me?" she asked feeling violated.

"Because I want you." he told her, "and if you want your daughter back then you'll give me what I want. Be at central park, 5.30am."

"Where about?" she asked.

"The rambles. I know you and that place have history."

_The son-of-a-bitch had looked her up_, she suddenly realized, not really all that surprised by it though.

"Olivia, if you bring anyone with you I will slit your kids throat and leave her a bench for you to find." he said coldly. "Understand me?"

"Yes." she said. She opened her mouth to say something else but the call went dead before she got chance to say anything.

She sat her thinking, thinking about the choices she didn't have. She had to do what he wanted. She wasn't about to risk her baby's life on trying to trick him. She couldn't, not when he was watching her somehow…

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: If they were mine I would have more money than I have now, lots and lots and lots and certainly would not be sat here in the freezing cold. I'd be in Hawaii, writing this whilst sitting on the beach drinking cocktails… Hey I can dream, LOL. Dick, you're a lucky man.**

**Again, sorry for the delayed update, this time of year is just far too busy!**

**Chapter 8**

Olivia stood by the rambles. She couldn't help but hate how much of a set up this felt like. She had been here since 4am. She hadn't slept all night and all she could think about was what Clarke had said to her over the phone.

She still had to wonder whether or not he would even show up. Part of her expected him to but the other part of her felt like this was all just some trick. A laugh for Clarke, he wanted to see how far he could push her and see what lengths she would go to just to get her baby back.

She looked at her watch it was just turned 5.30am. She was freezing. The ground was frosty and solid beneath her. The snow had begun falling, adding to the cold and her body was quickly becoming numb. She prayed if Clarke was out with the baby that he had her wrapped up well.

She had her hands in her pockets, nervously playing with loose threads inside them. She had a pair of dark blue jeans on and brown hiking style boots as well as a long sleeved shirt and her brown leather jacket. Not that any of the clothes stopped the cold from nipping at her body.

As she looked around, seriously thinking she had fallen for Clarke's cruel games she suddenly became aware of a noise, crying. She wasn't sure if she was hearing things or if the crying was real, but as the crying got louder, closer, more clearer she knew who it was in an instant and she knew it was real.

She began turning around on the spot, trying desperately to work out where the crying was coming from. As the snow began to fall heavier it made things harder for her to see. She slowly began walking to where she thought the crying was coming from. Only to realize she was wrong before heading off in another direction.

She pushed her way through the thick bushes. The sharp brambles pulled at her clothes. The bushes were so thick that she knew if Clarke was in here he could do whatever he wanted to her or the baby and no one on the path would be able to see. Not that there were many people around, in fact, she hadn't seen one person. _That thought made her feel better, not!_

By now the crying had stopped. She had to wonder whether or not she had imagined it. Questioning herself however just led to a headache. She wanted to call out, get Clarke to come out of hiding.

She was almost beginning to think she had definitely just imagined the crying when suddenly she felt herself being shoved. It happened so quick that she was unable to stop herself as she crashed to the floor.

She looked up in time to see Clarke coming at her. She kicked out and hit him in the leg. He yelped in pain and fell to the floor next to her. She quickly pushed herself up again. She had no sooner got herself steady when Clarke, who had grabbed a near by discarded piece of piping hit her legs, sending her crashing back to the floor.

As she fell her head hit a rock. She had moments of spinning and pain before everything went black.

- - - - - -

Elliot walked into the squad room. He had four coffees in his hands. _Ready to start the days work_. Not that he had really stopped. He'd been up all night trying to work things out, like where Clarke could have been when he had been watching them in the squad room. They had checked every building surrounding the precinct and came up with nothing.

He watched as Fin came down from the cribs, obviously having stayed there over night. "Liv on her way down?" Elliot asked.

"What?" Fin asked as he took his drink and a much needed swig to help wake him up.

"From the cribs." Elliot said clearly.

"Liv's not in the cribs." Fin said, becoming slightly confused. "Don't you pick her up in a morning?"

"Yeah, but last night she told me she was going to stay here." Elliot told him.

"She left about two hours after you. She said she was going home for a bath and to try and get some sleep." Fin told him.

They both suddenly began feeling like something wasn't right. Elliot picked his phone up and rang her house. He let it ring until he heard her voice telling him to leave a message after the beep. He slammed the phone down before picking it up and dialing her cell. That rang and rang but he never got an answer from her as it too went to answer phone.

"Where the hell is she, Fin?" Elliot asked, his heart pounding, his head thinking a million thoughts, none of them good.

- - - - - -

Olivia woke up with her head feeling groggy and her eyes refusing to open much. Her hearing was just a blur. The wound she knew she had on her head hurt like hell too, not helping the situation any.

As both senses started to slowly get back to what they should be, Olivia was able to make out a crying baby perfectly, more precisely her crying baby. She would recognize her baby's cry anywhere. It was her instincts.

She opened her eyes fully, having to force them to stay that way. Her head throbbed painfully and she felt like she needed to throw up yet she continued looking around for her baby.

As she looked she could see she was in someone's house, in a fairly well decorated room. It was a mess however, there were boxes of stuff and papers all over the place; littering the floor and covering what looked like a bed in the corner of the room. There was furniture stored in the room too, what she guessed was furniture anyway. It all had white sheets covering it, protecting it from the dust and such most likley.

The one thing she couldn't see was her baby, not even hidden among the mess. She figured Clarke had brought her here, wherever here was. She could vaguely remember a pain at the back of her neck, at the base of her skull, then it was lights out for her and she couldn't remember a thing.

The crying got louder and more desperate. She tried to pull herself up but the harsh sound of metal on metal made her look up, only for her to find her wrists cuffed and the cuffs had been hooked around a huge pipe in the room.

"Hello!" she yelled, making just a muffled sound, "Hey, Clarke!" she yelled; this time he would understand her, if he were listening.

She hoped he was nearby and that he would hear her.

"Clarke, where are you?!" she yelled a little louder.

Still she got no reply but she could hear someone walking around outside the room. She looked around the room again. Next to her was a pile of boxes. She followed them up to the top one. _There were a lot of boxes on the pile_. She shuffled round and kicked out at the boxes, the pile just wobbled, not quite ready to fall down yet. She pulled her leg back before kicking the boxes again, as hard as she could this time.

She quickly regretted having done so as all the boxes crashed down, most of them landing on top of her. She tried as best as she could to protect herself from them but with her arms hooked up above her there wasn't much she could do. The boxes hit her all over her body leaving behind what she knew would be big black painful bruises. The boxes were much, much, heavier than she had expected they would be.

Her plan had worked however and as she began trying to squirm free from underneath some of the boxes Clarke stormed into the room and began pulling them off her and throwing them across the room. The sound of valuables breaking was almost deafening.

With the biggest and heaviest boxes now off her, Clarke grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to her feet before slamming her back in to the wall, before she had time to ask him what she wanted to he delivered a punch right into her face.

She couldn't stop the whimper that escaped as she heard her jaw bones crunch. The taste of blood soon filled her mouth and she guessed from the way her tongue was throbbing she had most likely bit it.

For a minute Clarke just watched her, satisfied with seeing the look of pain on her face, pain he had caused her. He then grabbed her hair and pulled back, Olivia screamed as her head flipped back with it, leaving behind an ache in her neck, one she knew she'd be stuck with for weeks, if she lived that long.

"I'm only gonna tell you this once beautiful, okay? Shut the fuck up!" he spat at her. "You make a noise like that again and I'm gonna beat you to a god-damn pulp, understand me?" he said firmly.

Olivia just nodded. She was willing to be submissive if he would just let her see her daughter. "Yes." she said, just to be clear to him. "Where's my baby?" she asked him trying to sound as submissive as possible, something she found really hard to actually do.

"If you promise me you'll behave I'll take you to her." he said.

"I will, I swear." she said quickly.

"Oh I know you will." Clarke said with a smug smile. He reached up and grabbed one of the cuffs before pulling out a small set of keys for them. "You try anything and your kid's dead." he warned her.

Olivia just nodded she wasn't going to try anything, yet, she just wanted to see her daughter and make sure she was okay. Olivia's arms fell to her side as the cuffs were removed. However, painful pins and needles quickly stabbed at them as the blood was allowed to travel back down them.

She stood there for a second hoping the feeling would pass so she would be able to hold her daughter.

"Just one more thing," Clarke said to her.

She hadn't even had time to ask him 'what?' when she felt his arm swing into her stomach, she yelped in pain as she was crushed between his hand and the wall. She struggled to get her breath back. Clarke never allowed her the time as he began dragging her out of the room.

He dragged her through the house, the place was huge, and the rest of the furniture was also covered over by white cloths. The placed looked like someone owned it but maybe they didn't live here. "Where are we?" she asked him, a little breathlessly.

"It's a friend of a friend's house, well more like an acquaintance of a friend's friend. The elderly couple who own this place are on a trip around the world. They won't be back for months beautiful," Clarke said as he stopped and turned to face her, quickly grabbing her face in his hands. Something she wished he hadn't done as he grabbed the tender spot that his fist had left behind. "It means you and I can spend as long as we want here, doing whatever the hell we want. Being as loud as we wanna be." he said suggestively.

"I wanna see my baby." she told him.

"Fine," he said to her as he turned and continued dragging her into another room.

Inside the room Olivia quickly began looking around. The cries were perfect so she knew that the baby was in here. She suddenly spotted her lying on a sofa crying as loud as she could. She quickly brushed past Clarke and ran over to her. She scooped her up and held her close, kissing her head over and over again before holding her out to check she was okay before holding her close again.

"I didn't hurt her." Clarke pointed out.

"Did you feed her at all?" Olivia asked him as she turned her back on him and walked over to the corner of the room so she could feed her crying baby without having him watch her. Straight away the baby started suckling, feeding like she'd never been fed before.

"I'm not her mother, you are. You feed her not me." Clarke said as he walked over to the sofa and sat down, still watching Olivia even if she did have her back to him. He could see the bare area of skin of her shoulder. _That was enough for him…for now._

"Why the hell did you take her if you knew she needed me?" she asked him angrily.

"Because I had to get you here didn't I? Plus, now you guys know who I really am. You know I had nothing to do with them kids. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Why didn't you just tell us about the woman at the warehouse?" she asked him, still with her back to him.

"I did, you didn't believe me." Clarke pointed out.

As the baby fell asleep, Olivia covered herself back up and turned to face Clarke, gently rocking her sleeping daughter, she knew it wouldn't be long before she woke up wanting another feed. She wanted to ask him 'what now' but she was afraid of what the answer may be. She looked down at her sleeping baby, thankful she had her back, _finally_.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar sound, a number of clicks. Her heart skipped a beat and she was sure Clarke would hear her swallow the lump that had just formed in her throat. As she looked up she saw him holding a gun, her gun, aiming it right at her. "Put the baby down." he ordered.

She just looked at him.

Her heart suddenly skipped another beat as he stood up and repeated himself, "Put her down, now." he said firmly.

**TBC**

**I couldn't resist that one.**

**Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update but I've been ill, scratch that, I'm still ill. Grrr.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 9**

Olivia looked at Clarke, the determined look on his face told her she was best doing what he was telling her, but the thought of putting her baby down petrified her. She wanted to hold on to her and never let her go out of fear that this time may be the last time she would get the opportunity to hold her.

"Fucking put her down now!" Clarke screamed at her.

"Okay, just don't hurt her." Olivia said, her voice sounding so desperate.

"Oh, it's not her I'm after beautiful." Clarke said as he licked his lips whilst looking Olivia over.

She knew what was coming the moment she put her down. She walked, slowly, over to the couch and placed her sleeping daughter down. She grabbed some pillows and arranged them so that if the baby moved she wouldn't be able to wriggle off the couch. She had barely secured it when Clarke grabbed the back of her shirt and put the gun against the back of her head.

"Stand up," he ordered her.

It pissed her off that his voice wasn't even shaking in the slightest. It really didn't bother him at all holding a gun at her so she knew it wouldn't cross his mind how wrong it was to rape her. She knew that was coming any minute now.

She stood up, holding her arms up either side of her head in surrender. Clarke grabbed hold of her shirt and pushed her over to another couch in the room. He pushed her down, forcing her to lean over the arm of the chair. His ass was pressed right against hers and she could feel his body's eagerness for her. She heard him unzip his trousers and wanted to beg him to stop but she feared what he may do with the gun that was still pressing against her head.

She tried to think of a way, any way to escape but she knew she had to get rid of him and get to her baby and then get out without getting blown away by him. She doubted the possibility of that plan being successful and she used the word _'plan'_ very loosely.

She felt Clarke slip one of his hands into her shirt and reach round to cup her breast. He began squeezing it and pulling on it, moaning, satisfied, into her ear. Each tug hurt like hell. Her breasts were sore and swollen from breast feeding anyway, and even more swollen from the need to breast feed but being unable to do so. She could have cried from the pain it caused her.

Clarke began moving against her, she was still fully clothed and, him, partially so it was only his boxer shorts that got to see just how turned on moving against her ass made him.

Gun against her head or not she wasn't about to lay there and take it. She swung her arm back, successfully hitting Clarke, smack, bang in the ribs. With his trousers locked around his ankle his balance went out of the window and he fell flat on the floor. She heard her gun slide out of his hand and across the wooden floor.

Wasting no time, she ran over to her baby and scooped her up before dashing out of the room. It took Clarke a minute of whining and trying to get his breath back before he got up to follow her. He quickly fell back down as his trousers restricted his movement.

Olivia had already put quite a distance between them and had found a decent enough place to hide. She wanted to search for a way out, but the few windows she had seen were boarded up. Luckily the baby lay awake but seemed content enough not to cry. She just gazed happily at Olivia. It was Olivia who had to try hard not to breathe too loud or sob.

Her heart was beating so fast she felt dizzy and sick. She heard footsteps approaching, clumsy footsteps, as Clarke searched around for her. "Bitch!" he yelled. "When I find you you're kid is dead. I'm gonna make you fucking watch me put a bullet in her head."

'_Like fuck'_ Olivia thought to herself. She managed to watch unseen as Clarke walked right past her hiding spot and into another room. Once he was out of sight she climbed out from behind her hiding place and ran towards another room which she prayed would lead her to a front door.

However, the room which did indeed lead her to a front door was a dead end. The door was securely boarded up. There wasn't a chance in hell she was getting through it anytime soon. It would take a lot of banging and one very big hammer to break through it.

She hated to think it, but she knew she had to put the baby down somewhere before she could even consider standing a chance against Clarke. She couldn't fight back holding a baby in her arms.

She looked around and saw some stairs and quickly dashed up them. There were rooms everywhere but she went to the furthest one away.

Once inside the room she was delighted to see some drawers, filled with old clothes, in the corner. She walked over to them and placed the baby down on the soft clothes. It provided a comfortable bed and it was safe.

She kissed her on the head before she crept out of the room. She had no idea where she was going. So much of her told her to stay in the room with the baby and hide, but she knew it would only be a matter of time before Clarke found her. Then there'd be hell to pay.

She crept back to the top of the stairs. Her intent was to look over to see if Clarke was still running around downstairs trying to find her. She couldn't see him, nor hear him.

She turned around to go back to get the baby and come up with a new plan. She hadn't even begun to walk when Clarke ran out of the room opposite her. He crashed into and tired to pin her against the wall, but only succeeded in pushing her right to the edge of the top step. As he pushed her again her foot slipped sending her toppling backwards.

There was nothing neither she nor he could do to stop the both of them tumbling down the hard wooden stairs.

They seemed to be falling forever but finally they came to a stop. Olivia could feel a pain in her arm, it was like fire. She moved her arm up to her face and almost threw up when she saw the bone that was snapped and penetrating out through her skin. "Shit," she muttered as the pain really began to set in.

She knew it would be much harder to fight back with a broken arm.

- - - - - -

Elliot was sat at his desk in the squad room. The place was chaotic. The help lines were ringing non stop, but with nothing relevant, just people trying to make some quick money on the reward.

He was expecting to hear from a lot more time wasters before the end of the day and before he found Olivia, he was not however expecting to hear from the biggest waste of space in the world, _in his opinion of course._

"It's Elliot, right?"

Elliot looked up to see a familiar face staring back at him. "What the hell do you want?" he spat angrily as he stood up and got right up in Kurt Moss's face.

"I heard about Olivia on the news. I want to help. I care about her." Kurt said, sounding pretty damn genuine.

"Bullshit! You don't care about anyone but yourself! Now get out of here!" Elliot yelled at him.

"I wanna help find her and the baby, my baby, our baby," he said knowing it would touch a nerve with Elliot, "If I can do that then I will. I'm not about to let you stop me."

"You won't have a choice." Elliot said as he pushed his sleeves up ready to knock Kurt lights out for the day.

"Stabler!" Cragen yelled, "In here, now. You too," he said to Kurt.

Both men walked into the Captain's office. Elliot was still ready for flooring him but Cragen quickly stepped between them. "I don't need to ask who you are," Cragen said to Kurt.

"Then you'll know that I can help you find Olivia."

"You don't care about Olivia or the baby! You just want the press to make you look good when we find her, which we will do without your help." Elliot yelled at him.

"Elliot," Cragen said, his tone meaning a warning.

"We don't need him Captain."

"Maybe that's what you think but right now he may be our best bet."

"How?" Elliot asked in disbelief.

"I'm not sure yet, but the more people we have working on this the better."

"You want people working on this then I'll get Eli. He has more fucking morals and sense than this prick." Elliot yelled bitterly.

"You'll be off this case yourself in a minute. I want my detective back as much as you want her back and I'm prepared to use whoever or whatever I can to do that." Cragen said sternly. "Now get out and work on this case." Cragen ordered opening the door for them both to leave.

- - - - - -

Clarke had led Olivia back to the room she had first woken up in. He had cuffed her back to the pipe but to her surprise had left her there alone, untouched. At first she had thought he may be going off to hurt the baby but she could still hear the baby crying in another room. She could also hear what sounded like a TV.

She pulled against the cuffs as much as she could but she was finding it almost impossible. She was only using the arm that wasn't broken but it still pulled on the other one causing her excruciating pain.

She wanted to scream but she had been warned against it. She tried desperately to think of some sort of plan. One that was ten times better than her last. She wondered if anyone was coming for her or the baby yet.

Trying to ignore the pain she carried on pulling on the cuffs to the best of her ability. Tears streamed down her face but she tried to ignore the pain and carry on anyway. _She had to get free to protect her child._

**TBC**

**This was short and the next few chapters may be too but I'll update quicker, promise.**

**Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think, please. :D  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews. Glad you were all happy with the update. Here's more. Hope you enjoy this one too. Sorry it's taken so long to update.**

**Disclaimer: Not so surprisingly, I don't own them.**

**Chapter 10**

Olivia had passed out at some point, most likely because of the pain she was feeling from her arm. She prayed it wasn't infected. She knew she needed to wrap it up somehow.

She looked around her, something felt different. Her shoulders weren't aching, like she was expecting them to be, from having been hung up above her thanks to the cuffs. She suddenly realized she was in the living room. She was on the couch. She looked next to her. Her baby was lying in one of the drawers on the coffee table. She was awake and lying silently looking at Olivia.

Olivia couldn't decide whether she just had one great baby who didn't cry that much or whether there was something wrong and maybe she was sick. She slowly pushed herself up.

She took a quick look around. Clarke was nowhere to be seen. She made a quick check of herself. She felt the same, not like anything funny had gone on. Her clothes were all nicely in tact, except her shirt that was ripped around her broken arm.

She held her arm up, supporting it with her other. She took a look at it. Nearly knocking herself sick by the sight of it. Trying to ignore it she reached out and managed to scoop her baby up with her good arm. She quickly adjusted her top, using the time she had without Clarke to feed her hungry daughter.

She loved being able to sit back and nurse her. "Oh sweetie, momma's in pain." she spoke softly. She really was, and it was becoming harder and harder to ignore it.

"You know, we still need to call you something." she said to her feeding daughter, it was also a good way too keep her mind off things, like the current situation.

She thought about it for a moment. She had thought of a few names, one she liked in particular was the name of the first person to talk to her in high school. An unpopular girl but the sweetest girl Olivia had ever met, "How's about Corinne? Do you like that name?" she said to her.

She didn't get a reply, just a yawn from a sleepy Corinne. Olivia laughed and lifted her up so she could kiss her softly on the head. Just as she was beginning to forget about the jerk that had brought her here he walked into the room.

"How sweet, a bonding session."

Olivia looked up to see him. She couldn't be bothered thinking of a reply. She wouldn't give him or his smug face the satisfaction. She watched him stalk around the room. She had to quickly turn her body round to shield Corinne as he threw a rolled up new paper at them.

"Read it," he told her.

She looked at him in confusion. He just glared back at her. Reluctantly she rested Corinne on her lap and picked up the paper. She unrolled it and straight away her jaw dropped seeing the front cover. It was Kurt, talking to the press. The headline read, _'Please, just let me have my family back,'_

Underneath it was a picture of her and Corinne in the hospital just after she had been born, next to that was one of her and Kurt kissing in central park, she didn't even know who had taken that one or even that it had been taken.

She began reading through the article. She only got a few sentences before Clarke yanked the thing out of her hands, leaving behind irritating paper cuts.

"I can't believe how much you've screwed this up for me." he said as he threw the paper down and began pacing in front of her.

"Oh, I just made you take my daughter then abduct me too."

"Shut-up!" he yelled at her, "He's offering a pretty good reward for your safe returns. I wonder if he'd up the price if he thinks your hurt." Clarke said.

"I am hurt asshole," she stated holding up her broken arm.

Clarke smirked at her, "I mean, I wonder if I sent pieces of you back to him, he'd up the price." he said as he got right up in her face.

"Screw you." she said, trying to sound confident but failing slightly…_well a lot._

"Don't worry sweetheart, you will." he said stroking her cheek with his knuckles.

- - - - - - -

"They're already running the article. He has to have seen it by now." Kurt said to the team.

"We don't even know if he's still in the city." Elliot argued.

"Have you never heard of positive thinking?" Kurt said to him. "You should try it."

"I'm not wasting my time with it. I know what that creep is like and what he's capable of to both Olivia and the baby."

"You think I'm not thinking about what he could do to them. That's my baby he has and the mother of my baby." Kurt said, actually sounding genuine.

"And where were you when Olivia was pregnant, or when she was having the baby? Where were you when she got home and didn't get a wink of sleep because she was too god-damn scared to take her eyes off the baby because she knew if she wasn't watching her no one else would be!" Elliot yelled at him, his face getting redder and redder as he yelled louder.

"Have you never made a mistake Elliot? I regretted it the moment I broke things off with Olivia. I know she'll never want to see me again and I wouldn't blame her for not letting me see the baby either but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to do everything in my power to keep them both safe."

Elliot just looked at him. He couldn't be bothered arguing anymore. Instead he shook his head and stormed out of the room. He was heading up to the roof when Fin shouted him back. Elliot turned and walked back in rather unenthusiastically.

Fin was stood over his desk holding the phone. "It's Liv." he said.

He put the phone on speaker as someone behind him worked on setting up a trace.

Elliot ran up to Fin and took the phone from him. "Liv, honey, are you okay?"

"She's fine." Clarke said.

"Let me talk to her." he ordered.

"Hey, I'm the one in control here. You don't tell me what to do. Am I clear?"

"What do you want? What do I have to do to get them back?"

"Why are you so concerned Elliot? I mean I could see why you would want Olivia around. She's hot and her body is to die for…"

"You touch her and I'll fucking kill you."

"Relax Rambo," Clarke said, "Why are you so concerned about the baby? That's what I would like to know. She's not yours, or is she? Have you and the lovely Olivia been having some fun in the filing cupboard room? Not that I'd blame you…"

"What. Do. I . Have. To. Do?" Elliot asked clearly.

"I want more money if you want the both back alive."

"How much?" Elliot asked him.

"I was thinking six numbers."

"You're fucking crazy. Where am I supposed to get money like that from?"

"Frankly, I don't care. If I don't have it by tonight then you'll be getting one of them back and not the way you want. And let's just say I'd rather keep Olivia around. She's more use to me than the baby is."

"You leave them both alone!" Kurt yelled.

"Oh, there's the daddy." Clarke said in a sing-song voice, "You want to see either of them again then get me my money. You've got till 9pm. Then I'll call you again." Clarke said before the line went dead.

Elliot cursed silently then slammed his fists against his desk. "Did we get the trace?"

The guy shook his head.

"Damn-it!" Elliot shouted.

The whole squad room was silent. No one knew where they were gonna get the money from but they all knew what the consequences would be if they didn't get it.

- - - - - -

Clarke looked at Olivia as he held the phone in his hands. "I have an idea." he said to her with a smirk.

_She just looked at him. She didn't like the sound of what he had just said to her._

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews guys.**

**Okay, so I just posted the chapter after this one, then realised I hadn't posted this one yet. So sorry for the messing about, thought I had posted this already. LOL.  
**

**Disclaimer: You guessed it, they're not mine.**

**Chapter 11**

Elliot walked quietly through central park, Kurt followed behind, not so quietly. "Tell me why we're doing this without any back up?" he asked again.

"Like I said last time, Clarke made it quite clear on the phone, he see's a cop and Olivia and the baby are dead."

"And so are we as soon as he gets this money." Kurt said knowingly.

"Hey," Elliot said stopping on the spot and turning to face Kurt, he was right up in his face. "I didn't want you to come along, but you insisted, you wanna chicken out now then fuck off, but I'm getting them back with or without your help."

"You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me. I just cleared my bank accounts. Tell me, Elliot, where would you get any money from?" Kurt said, equally as smug as Elliot was being.

"We don't have all the money he wants, so we have to hope he hands them both over before he counts this. Now shut the hell up and follow my lead, quietly."

They both spun around as they heard a baby crying. It was pitch black in the park so they couldn't really see a thing. Just the odd random lamp light showed them where they were going.

Elliot moved forward, heading to where he could hear the baby crying. In no time they came to the top of hill by the lake. Clarke was there, just ahead of them. He had a tight hold of Olivia, he stood protectively behind her with his gun fixed on her temple. She was gagged and her hands tied in front of her.

Corinne lay crying in a push chair next to them.

"Glad you could join us. Where's my money?" Clarke said, getting straight to the point.

"Here," Elliot said holding up the sports bag he had with him.

"How do I know it's all there?" he said.

"Because I counted it myself." Elliot said trying to sound as confident and convincing as possible.

Clarke smiled at him before looking at Kurt. "I still think your kid looks more like your partner." Clarke said into Olivia's ear.

"Fuck you." Olivia muttered through the gag, not that it was understood.

"Just let them go, you have your money, you don't need them anymore." Kurt said firmly.

"Throw it over." Clarke ordered, "You best catch this Olivia." he warned.

Elliot threw the bag and awkwardly and painfully Olivia caught it, whimpering from the pain it caused her broken arm, which both Elliot and Kurt could clearly see.

"Good." Clarke said," Now, Detective Stabler, think fast." he said.

Elliot was a little confused and nowhere near prepared as Clarke kicked the push chair, it went rolling down the hill heading for the lake. Then Elliot heard a bang and Kurt dropped to the floor next to him. He couldn't stop to think so he took off running after the push chair.

Olivia yelled in pain and fear as Clarke pulled her back, disappearing into the thick shrubs. Kurt tried to follow but was in too much pain and bleeding out quick.

Elliot ran as fast as he could but the push chair was picking up more and more speed and was now just moments off crashing into the water. He reached his arm out and managed to wrap the very tips of his fingers around the handle of the pram as it was about to tip off the ledge and into the water.

He quickly pulled the chair into a safe position and grabbed his gun and turned around. He looked up but Olivia and Clarke were gone. Kurt was lying on the floor. Elliot couldn't see if he was moving or not.

"Shit!" he yelled.

He couldn't risk leaving the baby or Kurt, he didn't know if that was Clarke plan. He put his gun away and then pulled Corinne up out of the chair, she was screaming crying. He began soothing her as he took out his phone.

"This is Detective Stabler, I need back up and scent dogs to Central park, now, and a bus."

He returned his phone to his pocket and took another look around for Olivia, but she was no where in sight. He sighed, disappointed, he could have cried he was that gutted, he had been so close to getting her back. He hated that he had lost her again.

**TBC**

**Short chapter, but it's still and update, LOL**

**Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for the reviews. You guys really are great.**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine. Well not if you've seen them on SVU.**

**Chapter 12**

Elliot watched as the ambulance drove off, taking Kurt with it. The medics assured Elliot he would be okay once he woke up.

Elliot stood gently rocking a crying Corinne in his arms. He kept thinking about if he hadn't caught the pushchair. The water was freezing this time of year. He also kept thinking about Olivia. He knew officers and dogs were running round and searching the entire park but he was smart enough to know that Clarke could be long gone with her by now.

"Elliot, how's she doing?" Melinda asked him as she walked right up to him.

"The medics were too busy with Kurt, they said she was probably okay." he said.

"Let me take a look at her." Melinda said.

Elliot gently passed the little girl to her and Melinda checked her over. "Well I can't see any bruises, cuts." she said, "She'll need to be checked out properly. There's no saying what that son-of-a-bitch Clarke did to her."

"We don't think he's into kids. We think we got it wrong."

"If you are then she probably got lucky." Melinda said.

"Yeah, can't say the same for Liv." he said before taking the baby back and holding her close to him, soothing her whimpers.

- - - - - -

Olivia lay on a van floor. Clarke's driving was insane and she was being thrown all over the place. She was squirming, trying to get her hands free. Since throwing her in the back of the van, Clarke had also decided to strap her feet together with duct tape.

She struggled and struggled, causing herself nothing but pain and breathlessness. As Clarke turned a corner she was thrown into the side of the van. She hit her head hard, hard enough to hurt like hell and make it bleed, but not hard enough to knock her out.

Her mind raced back to the park. She could see Corinne's push chair rolling down the hill, heading towards the water. She knew Elliot had chased after her, and she thanked God that he had gone after Corinne and not her. Kurt had tried that and it got him shot. She prayed he was okay. She prayed to God that Corinne was okay.

Suddenly she became aware of the fact that the van had stopped. The door being ripped open made her jump. Clarke then reached in and grabbed her feet and dragged her down the van.

As he let go of her feet she pulled her legs in then kicked out, hitting Clarke right in the stomach. He groaned as he fell to the floor and she shuffled herself to the edge of the van then stood up. She knew she couldn't run so she tried hopping.

Clarke saw what she was trying to do and reached out, grabbing her ankle, pulling it from underneath her, sending her crashing to the floor, hard. He was on top of her in seconds. Olivia tried screaming but the gag over her mouth meant her screams were muffled.

She was lying on her front, her face in the dirt. Clarke lent forward crushing her body with his. "Big mistake," he said into her ear. His face was right next to hers, she could see it was red in anger and she could practically feel the heat coming off it.

- - - - - -

Elliot was now at the hospital, the rest of the team had joined him there too. He looked up when he heard a door open. A nurse walked out with Corinne bundled up in a blanket.

"Here she is." The nurse said as she passed her to Elliot. "She's fine to go home. You'll all be as glad as we were to know that her body shows no sign of abuse what-so-ever. She is hungry though and a little grouchy." The nurse said as she gently rubbed Corinne's cheek. "Is there anyone who can take her home?" she asked.

"We'll sort it out." Fin said, stepping closer to Elliot and Corinne.

The nurse nodded and stepped back.

"Thanks." Both Munch and Cragen said.

With her work done the nurse smiled and walked off.

"It's been a long day. I'm not going to force any of you to go home, but someone needs to take care of her."

"We'll take her back to the precinct with us. I'll call Melinda and see if she'll pick up some supplies for her." Elliot said.

"Come on. I'm driving." Fin said as they all walked down the corridor.

- - - - - -

They were all sat in the squad room. Horus had passed by and Corinne still refused to stop crying. They had all taken a shot at trying to soothe her. Nothing was working. Melinda was on her way but had been called out to another crime scene so it meant they had to wait for baby supplies.

In the mean time Elliot was waiting for Casey to arrive. She had gone to Olivia's place and picked up a few supplies from there. Finally they all heard the _'click click' _of her heals as she walked in.

"You get some stuff?" Munch asked her.

"Yeah," she confirmed as she placed a bag of stuff on Olivia's empty desk. "And I managed to find some bottles in the fridge. Guess Liv likes to be prepared." Casey said.

"That or she has too much milk." Elliot said.

Casey just looked at him.

"She's breastfeeding," he told her. "If the baby won't take it then sometimes it's more comfortable for a woman to use a pump to get rid of the pressure." he said, he was a professional when it came to pregnancy, birth and anything baby in general. Kathy had used a pump lots when Kathleen had been born because she was such a fussy feeder and she had so much milk.

It took Elliot minutes to warm up the bottle. While he was waiting for that he changed Corinne's nappy. With her ready and her food ready, he sat down behind his desk and offered the bottle to Corinne.

She just turned her head away and whimpered. "Come on, baby." Elliot said, offering it to her again, placing it against her lips.

She began crying and again turned her head away, she wanted the real thing and the real thing was something only her mother could offer her. "Come on, sweetie, I know you want your mom, but she's not here to do this. Please just take this until she is here." Elliot said, speaking softly to her.

Corinne began crying, she had no patience to want to wait for her mother she wanted her now. Elliot placed the bottle on his desk then lifted Corinne up against his chest, placing her so her head was resting on his shoulder. He began gently rubbing her back. Her cries for her mother broke his heart.

"I promise you when your mommy's here you can have all her attention, okay little one." he said, still softly rubbing her back.

Slowly, her cries faded into hiccups and tiny whimpers. As her hiccups faded, her whimpers stopped and her breathing steadied out, Elliot placed her back into the crook of his arm. He then picked up the bottle and offered it to her again, this time, although unenthusiastically, she accepted it and began drinking.

Elliot had to smile. He knew it was more than important to make sure she kept eating. He knew though, with only another couple of bottles they had to get Olivia back soon. Not only so she could be a mother again but also because she belonged here and he wanted her back where she was safe. They all did.

"So have you heard anything about Olivia yet?" Casey asked.

The others all just shook their heads.

"Found nothing at the park." Fin confirmed.

"Detectives," An officer shouted as he practically ran into the squad room carrying a box.

They all turned to look at him. "Officer Sanders, what is it?" Munch said.

"I just found this in the lift. It's addressed to you, detective Stabler." The young officer said.

Elliot stood up, still feeding Corinne. Officer Sanders dropped the cardboard box onto Munch's desk.

Fin put on some gloves and carefully opened it up. He then reached inside and pulled out a torn and bloodied shirt, followed by a pair of torn and bloodied jeans.

"Oh my God," Casey said as she placed her hand over her mouth to stop her sobs from exploding out.

"They're what Olivia was wearing at the park." Elliot said in disbelief.

_They all heard his words but all any of them could think about was the blood, all of it._

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. As usual, I'll ask you to review. I love hearing what you all think. :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews  
**

**Disclaimer: Still ain't mine  
**

**Chapter 13**

Olivia groaned as she woke up from unconsciousness. A hard slap to the face made her feel even more awake. "Keep your eyes open bitch." Clarke growled at her.

She opened her eyes only to be staring into the eyes of Clarke. She quickly tired to move, but she was stuck. She looked above her, her hands were tied to the bed post above her. She quickly looked around her. The bed she was lying on was huge, easily offering room for four people, yet Clarke insisted on being on top her. Although, she knew why he was where he was. It didn't take a genius to work it out.

"Get off me." she cried.

"Not a chance." he said.

She tired to thrust her knee up, in hopes she'd crack it into his balls, but all she got was a painful rope burn. She looked around Clarke and could clearly see the rope that was holding her ankle in place, and her legs spread open.

She was thankful she still had her underwear on but she couldn't and didn't want to guess how long that would last.

She suddenly felt blinding pain, in her leg. She looked down at it and burst into tears when she saw nothing but blood. She couldn't remember what had happened.

As Clarke suddenly pulled a knife out, placing it against her throat she guessed that was responsible. "How's your leg." he said knowingly.

'_Yup, that was definitely responsible'_ she thought to herself. "If you hurt my baby I swear to god I'm gonna use that knife to cut you up into pieces, you fucking son-of-a-bitch."

Clarke just laughed at her. "Don't be like that. It's so much easier just you and me, no crying baby to interfere." he said as he pulled her bra down so he could peek at her breasts.

"If she got hurt…" she began but didn't want to think about it. She just sighed and still tried to pull herself free from the ropes, her efforts in vain and just causing her pain. "Get off me!" she screamed as loud as she could.

Clarke shut her up by covering her mouth with his. As his tongue roamed her mouth, his hands roamed her body, nicking it with the knife. He was too much of a dumb fuck to notice the thing was still in his hand.

Tear's rolled down her cheeks as he continued his attack.

- - - - - - -

Elliot was frantically giving out orders. Demanding the blood be tested, demanding the find out who delivered the box. He was shouting at everyone and because of it Corinne was screaming the place down. Casey was trying to soothe her, but by now the infant was as angry as Elliot.

"Am I the only one doing any fucking work around here?!" Elliot yelled.

"Elliot, chill out. This isn't helping." Casey yelled at him. "Look around here. Everyone is doing everything they possibly can do. You yelling at them won't get us results."

Elliot leant against his desk. He knew she was right. He nodded. "I'm sorry, I just want her back here. I need to know she's still…I need to know she's okay." He knew that was highly unlikely seeing as wherever she was she was naked and bleeding.

Finally registering just how long Corinne had been crying for, he walked over to Casey and took Corinne from her and began gently pacing the floor, bouncing her as she lay against his chest, her head once again resting against his shoulder. "Shh," he said softly to her. "Come on, it's okay. Shh," he continued.

Casey was more than impressed when Corinne settled into his chest, stopped screaming and slowly drifted off to sleep. Elliot still paced with her though. "You really are a professional aren't you." she said.

"Can't really blame her for crying, she wants her mom back." he said.

"Don't we all." Casey stated sadly. "Where's he got her, El? We know he didn't do anything to them kids. Why is he making this so hard on himself?" she asked, her head desperately trying to work it all out.

"Revenge." Elliot said simply. "I'm sure as hell gonna show the son-of-a-bitch just how harsh revenge can be."

"I bet you will." Casey said with a small smile. She loved how protective he was of his best friend.

- - - - - - -

Olivia lay there, it was all she could do, she refused to cry but that was getting harder and harder to do so. Clarke was all over her, kissing her, touching her. It was humiliating and she wanted nothing more than for a hole to open up and swallow her into it.

Clarke was taking his time, he hadn't forced himself into her yet, but she was waiting for it to happen. She was sick of hearing how pleasing her body was to him.

Then her heart sunk as he moved positions so he could remove his boxers, by now the only clothing he had on, he quickly settled himself back down on top of her. His rough hands trailed up her legs, she felt him tug at her panties. She closed her eyes, praying he would leave her alone once he'd got what he wanted from her.

Suddenly the room was filled with the sound of a gunshot. Clarke slumped down on top her. She opened her eyes, still not understanding what had happened, When he still didn't moved she tried to shrug him off her, managing as his limp body fell to the side of her.

She looked around the room, wondering who had saved her from such a terrible fate. Her eyes locked on a couple standing in the doorway. They were older and very sophisticated looking. The man's arm was outstretched, a smoking gun occupying his hand. The woman stood behind him but when she saw Olivia burst into tears she ran over to her, grabbing one of the white sheets of some furniture.

"Call an ambulance Malcolm," she said as she threw the sheet over Olivia and began untying the ropes.

All Olivia could do was cry…

**TBC**

**Another short one I know, sorry.**

**Technically that can't be classed as a cliffhanger though…can it? Hmmm…?**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all the reviews and stuff guys. You're all great. I really do apologize for the lengthy time between updates.**

**This update isn't very long at all but I'm gonna try to update quicker from now on.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Chapter 14**

Elliot jumped out of his car just in time to see the medics loading Olivia into the back of an ambulance. He stood there for a moment just looking around at the sight in front of him, in particular the house where Olivia had been kept. It was so close to the station house. He'd always been so close to her.

He watched as two men carried a stretcher, with a clearly occupied body bag, out of the house. He smiled slightly hoping that it was Clarke inside it. Part of him was annoyed though. He'd wanted to give Clarke a piece of his mind and his fists.

He then noticed a couple that Cragen, Fin and Munch were talking to. He guessed they were the owners of the house and ultimately the ones who had saved his partners life. He made a mental note to thank them, but not before he went and checked on Olivia.

He heard the doors of the bus slam shut so ran over to them. The driver was checking both doors were securely shut before he took off driving. Elliot quickly came up behind him, flashing him his badge. "She's my partner. Please, let me ride with her." he begged.

The medic took a second to check Elliot over and study his badge before he nodded and silently opened the door. Elliot jumped into the bus and the driver slammed the doors shut behind him.

Elliot froze when he saw Olivia. She was lying with a blanket over her. The medic had already got a drip set up and was now trying to sort out her arm to make it more comfortable for her until they got to the hospital.

Olivia looked over and saw him, she looked exhausted and her eyes seemed to be protesting against staying open. Elliot quickly sat down as near as he could to her. He rested his hand on her knee, squeezing it gently and supportively. Olivia reached her arm out to him. He happily took it, bringing it up to his lips to place a soft kiss on top on her hand.

They both smiled at each other, tears in both their eyes.

Outside Cragen, Fin and Munch watched as the ambulance sped off, the sirens wailing and the lights flashing, down the street.

- - - - - -

Elliot hadn't been made to wait long, not alone anyway. Casey had quickly arrived at the hospital with Corrine, a sleeping Corrine.

"Can you believe I actually managed to feed and change a baby? Pretty cool, ha? How's Liv doing?" she quickly asked.

"The Doctor's are fixing her arm up. She's needed some stitches… They're taking her into surgery later to fix the bone. It was snapped clean in half."

Casey cringed at the thought of it. "Did they do a rape exam?" she asked.

"Yeah, it was negative. Thank God." Elliot said. "Look I'm gonna take Corrine in to see her as soon as I can." Elliot informed Casey.

"Okay. Well I'll go call the others. Tell them how she is." Casey offered.

Elliot nodded and took Corrine from her.

Casey headed off to make the calls and he waited, gently rocking Corrine as he waited to be allowed to go in to see Olivia. Finally a Doctor walked in. "We're getting fluids into her, making her more stable before we take her into surgery." he informed Elliot.

"Okay. Can I see her?" Elliot asked impatiently.

"Sure." The Doctor said as he held the door open for Elliot to walk inside.

When he did he couldn't work out if Olivia was awake or sleeping. "There's my girl." she said weakly, letting him know she was in fact awake.

He quickly walked over to her and placed Corrine into the crook of her good arm, the one not bandaged up. He watched as tears rolled down Olivia's cheeks as she kissed her baby over and over.

"It's okay." Elliot said to her as he gently rubbed her shoulder

"I never thought I'd see her again, El. I never imagined I'd hold her again. I'm so glad she's okay. Thank you so much." she said looking up at him with a teary smile.

"No problem." he said, smiling back at her.

He then pulled a chair up next to her bed and sat down. He was more than happy to watch as Olivia cooed over her tiny, sleeping daughter.

**TBC**

**See, very short. Sorry.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**As usual, thanks for all you reviews and things. You guys know you rock so give yourselves a pat on the back and a hand shake from me…or don't if you don't want to. :D**

**Sorry it's taken so long to update. One word: LIFE!**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine. I say that every time but I couldn't put it any simpler.**

**Chapter 15**

**_Some time later_  
**

Elliot was stood by his desk .The team had just closed up a particularly difficult case and all of them were in great moods. It was lunch time and Elliot in particular was watching the clock.

"Are we keeping you from something, Elliot?" Munch joked, knowing exactly who Elliot was waiting for, and it was also why he was purposely stalling in the squad room, even though Fin was desperate to go get some food.

Elliot just smiled and shook his head. He knew Munch's plan. Then it arrived. In the form of Olivia and Corinne who was in her push chair.

Both Fin and Munch quickly walked over to the push chair, pulling it away from Olivia before Munch reached in and took Corinne out.

"Hi guys, remember me, I used to work here?" Olivia said, pretending to sound hurt by them not talking to her because they were to busy cooing over her baby girl.

"Sorry, baby girl," Fin said as he walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her, "Good to see you. You look great." he said with a smile before returning to Munch only to take Corinne from him.

"You _still_ work here." Elliot reminded her as he walked up to his partner, even if she was his partner who was currently on maternity leave.

Olivia just smiled at him. "Don't remind me." she said. She was enjoying spending all her time with Corinne too much to think about having to one day return to work and leave her.

"Don't expect to get her back." Elliot said pointing to Fin and Munch who were both arguing in between talking in baby voices to Corinne. Olivia had to laugh. She'd never seen either one of her colleagues act in such a way.

"We're gonna be late." Elliot informed her.

She smiled and stepped towards Munch and fin. "Sorry guys I need to take her back. We're meeting someone."

"She's not even 2 months old and we already have to compete for her attention." Munch complained.

"Sorry guys. You know where I live. Call round and see her whenever you want. Just call first so I know to tidy up the place." Olivia said, knowing how much of a bomb site her apartment looked like right now.

The guys nodded and waved to Corinne as Elliot and Olivia left with her.

"Can we please go get some food now?" Munch asked, knowing it would piss his partner off.

"Don't even start! I have been waiting ages for you, so I will kick your scrawny ass if you start." Fin warned him.

Munch just laughed and picked up the car keys and said, "Let's go."

"And don't even think I'm letting you drive." Fin said as he followed him out.

- - - - - -

Both Olivia and Elliot were scouting the park, looking for the couple they had come to meet. The couple whose house Clarke had held Olivia and Corinne hostage in, the couple who had ultimately saved her life.

Olivia was nervous as hell as she looked about, trying to locate them. Elliot could pick up on it. He knew his partners every mood and he knew all her _"looks"_ and what they meant.

"Why are you so nervous?" he asked her.

She had to laugh. She knew how well he knew her. Sometimes she hated it, but other times, like now, it didn't bother her so much and so she just smiled at him.

"The last time I saw these people face to face I was lying on their bed half naked with Clarke on top of me trying to rape me. They stopped him. They saved my life. How can I possibly thank them?" she questioned.

"By meeting them like they've asked."

Olivia nodded and smiled before taking a deep breath.

"I see them." Elliot suddenly said.

Olivia spun around, almost choking on the breath she had just taken, to look where he was looking. Then she saw them, sat on a bench holding hands and looking around the park.

"Come on." Elliot encouraged, placing his hand on top of hers which was gripped on Corinne's push chair. Together they pushed it over to the couple.

When the couple saw them coming towards them they stood up to greet them. The woman held her hand out for Olivia to shake whilst Elliot shook the man's.

"Hey, I'm Elliot, this is Olivia," he said as Olivia shook both the couples hands, "and this is Corinne." he said pointing into the push chair.

"I'm Doris and this is Barry." the woman introduced.

Olivia smiled, still nervous as hell.

"Isn't she a beauty?" Barry said as he tickled Corinne's chin, "We had three boys." he told them.

"A long time ago," Doris reminded him.

Barry kissed his wife's head, thinking over the good memories they had of their sons. Olivia couldn't help but notice the loving smile on his face. "Thank you." she suddenly said.

"For what, dear?" Doris asked.

"You both saved my life, and you stopped something really bad happening to me. Thanks to you I can be with Corinne again." she said.

"How it should always be." Barry said, "Every little girl needs her mother."

Olivia smiled. "Well you'll never know how much it means to me."

"To all of us," Elliot said. He was more than grateful to the couple for having saved her. Words couldn't describe how much he thanked them.

"Well just so long as you're all okay now." Doris said, her friendly smile beaming.

"I think we're doing great." Olivia said, looking down at her daughter then at Elliot, who smiled back.

- - - - - -

Olivia and Elliot had spent the rest of the day with the couple. They had recently been staying at their eldest son's house up in the mountains. They had come home early, something Olivia couldn't have been more thankful for. If they hadn't she was more than sure she wouldn't be here.

Elliot was stood in the kitchen, cooking. Olivia wasn't about to protest, she was too exhausted. She was lay on the couch with Corinne resting in the crook of her arm, kicking her legs and gnawing on her fist, too excited from all the attention she had got all day to sleep.

Whilst Elliot was cooking, he was talking away to Olivia, telling her tales of how Fin was ready for killing his partner, the usual love hate relationship they had and how they never stopped talking about Corinne, proud God parents.

After having dished out the food he picked up the two plates and walked over to the living room carrying them. "My specialty, spaghetti bol…ognaise…" he said, stopping when he saw his partner.

She was sound asleep, even with Corinne happily fidgeting in her arms. He smiled and abandoned the plates of food on the coffee table. He then scooped Corinne up, holding her in the crook of his arm as he pulled a blanket off the back of the couch to cover Olivia over with.

He stood up and watched her, smiling. "Your mommy's tired." he said to Corinne, getting a small curious smile back from her. Clearly she had no idea what he was saying but seemingly liked the sound of his voice.

Elliot moved across the living room, gently bouncing Corinne in his arms, talking to her as he did. Their 'conversation' was interrupted by someone knocking on the door however. Elliot rushed over to it, not wanting whoever it was to wake Olivia up.

He quickly opened it up, immediately hating who he saw there. "What?" he said.

"I was hoping to talk to Olivia." Kurt moss said to him.

"She's sleeping." Elliot informed him.

Kurt turned his attention to Corinne. "Corinne." he said, smiling as he looked at her. "She certainly does look like her mom." he continued.

"Come back sometime when Olivia's awake…" Elliot began

"I'm awake." Olivia said looking over the back of the couch.

Both Elliot and Kurt looked at her. Elliot sensed it was time for him to go.

**TBC**

**I was thinking of ending it there but then I decided to go with this new idea I had.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks so much for all the reviews for the last chapter. Hope this chapter does as well.**

**For the record, I'm pretty sure it was never said just how Kurt and Olivia met, so for the purpose of this story I'm making it up.**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I still own nothing you've seen on SVU.**

**Chapter 16**

Olivia stood there, silent and still, looking at Kurt as he looked into her apartment, right past Elliot and Corinne and straight at her.

"Olivia," he said before hesitating, "Y…y…you look great."

Olivia nodded. She doubted he truly meant it. She was wearing sweat pants and a tank so she doubted she looked great at all, _anything but._

"What do you want?" she asked after a long and awkward silence. Not meaning for it to sound as harsh and cold as it did.

"I wanted to talk to you." he said sheepishly.

What followed was another long silence, one in which Elliot looked over at Olivia. He could see it in her eyes that she was falling for Kurt showing up like he actually cared about her. _He didn't blame her._ It did seem like he was trying to be some heroic knight on a white horse. He wasn't about to fall for it though, no matter how convincing his act seemed.

"Liv…" Elliot said as he walked over to her, still holding Corrine lovingly in his arms.

"Elliot, I need to talk to Kurt too." she said to him, smiling at him with her eyes, as well as telling him with them that she really wanted to hear what Kurt had to say.

Elliot just stared at her, hoping the hurt he felt wasn't showing on his face. He forced a smile and nodded. He looked down at Corinne and smiled at her too before passing her back over to Olivia.

"I'll see you soon." he said to her before turning and grabbing his jacket as he walked over to the door where Kurt lingered.

As he got to Kurt, Elliot stopped, standing right next to him, so close, that as he turned to speak to him, their faces practically touched. "You cause them anymore pain and it'll be the last thing you ever do, so help me God." he spat at him, glaring at him before he walked out.

Kurt nodded and rocked nervously on his heels before closing the door to. "Such a pleasant guy." he said sarcastically.

"He cares about us." Olivia informed him.

"So do I Olivia." Kurt said as he walked over.

Olivia simply let him. She even let him rest one of his hands on her arm and his other on Corinne's head, softly stroking her hair, as he looked into her eyes.

"Since when?" Olivia asked him. Not expecting an honest answer from him.

"Since the moment I met you." he said with a smile, "In the coffee shop," he continued, making her smile as she remembered, "I tried to take your place in the queue. I've never seen someone threaten to arrest someone for doing that." he said with a laugh.

"You've clearly never had to deliver coffee to the guys in the squad room A.S.A.P." she said with a laugh.

Kurt just looked at her for a moment before saying, "You are the prettiest angry person I have ever seen."

"You told me that then." Olivia said with a smile.

"And I meant it, I still do. Livia, I can tell you're angry with me. You have every right to be. I was a jerk to you when you told me about the pregnancy. I'm sorry for that. It's just…I've never imagined having kids and settling down and doing the whole family thing." he said honestly. "But I'm just asking you for another chance."

"At us?" Olivia asked, a little shocked,

"Do you remember the last time we made love?" he asked her, remembering it very well himself. "It was in that hotel by the beach. I had taken you away overnight. We went the theatre and had that amazing meal. Then the rest of the night just got better and better when we went back to our room." He said, glad Olviai was smiling back at him.

"How could I forget it. It was the night Corinne was concieved." she told him, looking down and smiling at her baby.

"Can I hold her?" Kurt asked holding his arms out to Corinne.

Olivia nodded and carefully passed Corinne over to him. "Support her head." she told him, making sure he was before she took her hands away from her.

Kurt quickly tucked her into the crook of his arm. He stood still for a moment, smiling at his child before growing a bit more confident then he began to rock her slightly. "She's so beautiful. She looks just like you." he said to Olivia.

Olivia smiled her thanks but noticed how he still had to answer her question. "Is it another chance with me you want or one with our daughter?" she asked him.

"Livia, I would die for her. I really would. What happened to you both made me realize that. I also realized just how much you meant to me. I was scared to death when I thought I wouldn't be able to see you again, either of you. You two are my family." he said, sounding more than genuine.

"Kurt," Olivia tried to say before Kurt leant forward and covered her mouth with his, kissing her softly and lovingly. The kiss lasted a while, or at least it seemed to do so to Olivia who didn't kiss him back.

Finally Kurt pulled back. "Your lips are as soft and as sweet as I remember." he told her.

Olivia smiled at him again. "Kurt, you are Corinne's father and you always will be, but you don't mean anything to me anymore." she said, trying to be sensitive. "Don't get me wrong, I love the fact that you are interested in Corinne, because you're her father, at the end of the day she will always need you, but I don't. I think I have something a little bit better and I think maybe she does too if you're not up to the job of being her father, or maybe even if you are." Olivia said.

She was thinking of Elliot who had been there for her and Corinne since she had been born.

"Livia, come on. I'm just asking for another chance with you." he pleaded.

Olivia looked at him, his eyes, that had first attracted her to him, were pleading with her and she couldn't lie and say that they weren't tempting her.

**TBC**

**Sorry it's short. **

**One more chapter left now, which will be longer, then that's it.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for all the reviews you have sent throughout this story. Thanks for being so patient in between updates and thanks for sticking it out.**

**So here's the last chapter. I don't think any of you will be disappointed by the outcome.**

**Disclaimer: For the last time in this story I must say that I still do not own them if you have seen them on SVU. Dick Wolf is the lucky SOB who does.**

**Chapter 17**

Elliot had wandered around outside Olivia's apartment building for ages. When he had left he had began walking. He didn't want to go home. _He didn't want to be alone. _What he wanted was inside Olivia's building, inside her apartment in the form of her and Corinne. He couldn't deny it, he loved them both.

He had walked the block more than a dozen times. Now he waited outside Olivia's building. Thinking about what he was going to say to her, if he still had the chance.

Taking a deep breath he turned and pulled out his keys to her building, he made his way in, nervous as hell.

- - - - - -

Even though he had a key to her front door he would never just let himself in. Instead, he knocked, partly expecting Kurt to answer it. He got no answer so after a moment knocked again. He prayed to God he wasn't knocking and interrupting them in the middle of '_something'_.

Finally, he heard the chain being taken off the door. Slowly it opened. He was more than thankful when he saw Olivia standing there, fully dressed. However, he quickly noticed her red and puffy eyes from where she had obviously been crying.

"Hey," he said, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around her as she burst into tears.

He managed to guide her back into the apartment enough for him to walk in and shut the door behind them. He quickly took a look around. He couldn't see any signs of Kurt anywhere.

"Where's Kurt?" he asked.

"Gone," Olivia cried.

She continued crying into his chest, holding him tight. He could feel her hot wet tears soaking through his t-shirt. "Hey, come on. What is it?" he asked as he rubbed her back, holding her tight in his other arm. "What happened?" he asked.

She knew he meant with Kurt. She pulled back from him, not looking at his face, too embarrassed. Elliot lovingly wiped away her tears. "Lets go sit down." he said to her as he guided her to the couch.

They both sat down together, so close their bodies touched. Elliot took hold of her hand, making her smile. "He wants to get to know Corinne." she told him.

"Well that's great. She needs her father around her."

"He's not sure he can be around her knowing that I don't want him around me." Olivia said tearfully.

"He said that?" Elliot asked in disbelief.

"I told him that I didn't love him and didn't want him in my life, but that I was happy for him to see Corinne and be a part of her life. He only wants her if he gets me. Part of me doesn't even think he wants her at all." she said as fresh tears fell.

"Liv, if he only wants to see Corinne so he can see you then he's stupid." Elliot said. Olivia looked at him, a little hurt. "I didn't mean it like that," Elliot said quickly, blushing slightly.

"What I mean is, Corinne is an amazing little baby, and he's a fool to not want to spend his life getting to know her and be a part of her life just because he can't call you his as well."

"I just feel like I've messed up her life already. I should have just said yes to him. At least that way Corinne would be able to have a father in her life."

"Yeah, one who doesn't really want to know her, one who just wants her mother. Liv, you can both do so much better than him. Plus, it's not fair for you to be with someone you don't want to be with. You should be with someone you love and who loves you back, both of you." Elliot said.

"I do love someone." Olivia confessed, "And I know Corinne's crazy about him too."

"Great." Elliot said, a little hesitantly. "Then you should tell them. Be with them Liv if it will make you happy."

"I don't know if they love me back."

"You'll never know till you ask them." Elliot said, gutted that he still had to wait in line for her affections.

Olivia nodded at his suggestion. "I don't know what I'd do if they said they didn't love me back."

"Well, you'll never know till you ask them."

Olivia nodded again. Then she took a deep breath and turned to face him. "Do you love me?" she blurted out, having to before she became too scared to ask.

Elliot didn't answer her. He just looked at her, shocked.

"I'll take that as a no." Olivia said getting up quickly. She walked into the kitchen and tried to make herself look busy by moving things around and wiping down the already sparkling worktops.

Elliot got up and joined her in the kitchen. "Liv,"

"El, I'm sorry I should have just kept my mouth shut. I think it's my hormones or something. I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you." she said, still trying to make herself look busy.

Elliot watched her, he wasn't at all embarrassed but he could see she was. He had to smile, she looked absolutely amazing when she was all flustered like this, he couldn't help but think it and he couldn't resist it any longer, the urge was too strong.

He walked right up to her and took hold of her wrist and spun her around. He pressed his body up against hers, sandwiching her in-between him and the kitchen counter. He softly held her face in his hands, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Ask me again." he said. Tears filled her eyes. His hands felt amazing against her skin.

Her voice was shaky as she asked, "Do you love me?"

Elliot's reply was simple, "With all my heart. I always have." he confessed before locking his lips on hers, kissing her with all the love he felt for her, delicately stroking her face as he did.

Olivia reached up and held his face as she let him deepen the kiss. It felt amazing but somewhat unreal.

It got more real when Elliot moved his kisses down her jaw and onto her neck, hitting a particularly sensitive spot. Olivia felt like she was going to melt, if he kept touching and kissing her the way he was.

She couldn't help but moan as his kisses moved to the top swell of her breast. Hearing her satisfaction, proof she wanted this as much as him, he reached down and cupped her ass before lifting her up and putting her down on the worktop.

He moved forward, standing between her legs which she quickly wrapped around his body. She took hold of his face and studied his blue eyes for a moment before guiding their mouths back together again.

The kiss was full of love and passion and they both wanted it to go on forever. However, it was suddenly interrupted by a crying Corinne.

They both pulled away from each other and laughed. "I knew her going to sleep early was too good to be true." Olivia said. Elliot smiled at her, making her heart melt. "You sure you want into this? She really does have the worst timing." Olivia laughed.

"I wouldn't want to miss a minute of this. Besides we can just start again in a minute."

"And if she wakes up again." Olivia asked.

"Then we get to start all over again." he said with a seductive smile.

Olivia smiled and gave him a quick but loving kiss before she jumped off the worktop. Elliot took hold of her hand to help her.

She was almost halfway across the apartment when he called out to her, "Liv, can I come with you? Help you get her settled again?" he asked.

Olivia smiled and nodded, she'd never been so happy. Not only did she now have someone in her life who loved her for her, she also had someone who loved Corinne. She had a family. She didn't have to do this alone. The more she thought about it the bigger the smile on her face got as she and Elliot walked over to settle Corinne.

**The End.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Please review one last time.**


End file.
